Maybe we are a fairytail? TRADUCTION
by M-Riah
Summary: UA/ Alec, dix-huit ans, est le meilleur élève de sa classe. Mais il a un cancer. Il a accepté son destin et sa vie, et tout était sous contrôle. Jusqu'à ce que son béguin soit désigné pour être dans son groupe de tutorat. Depuis ce jour, la vie d'Alec et Magnus ne fut plus la même. MALEC
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

« This is how it started »

Mon nom est Alexander Gideon Lightwood, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Alec. Je suis un garçon de dix-huit ans avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Une combinaison étrange, mais pourtant on m'a toujours dit que ça m'allait bien. Je suis de taille moyenne, comme la plupart des personnes dans mon école. Je vais au lycée St Raziel. Et non, ce n'est pas une école catholique. C'est une école normale, dans laquelle j'entame ma dernière année.

Je suis le plus vieux de mes frères et sœurs. J'ai une sœur, Isabelle. Elle a seulement deux ans de moins que moi. Bien que beaucoup de personnes pensent que nous sommes jumeaux. Nous nous ressemblons énormément, excepté pour nos yeux. Les miens sont bleus et ceux d'Izzy sont chocolat. Ma sœur est l'une des plus belles filles du lycée. Du moins c'est ce que des garçons disent dans les couloirs du lycée. C'est une cheerleader, la reine de notre école. Je l'aime énormément. Elle n'est pas seulement ma sœur, elle est aussi ma meilleure amie. Nous nous disons absolument tout.

En plus d'Izzy, j'ai aussi deux autres frères. Jonathan, enfin, Jace. C'est le surnom que ma mère lui a donné quand il est venu chez nous à l'âge de dix ans. Jace est adopté, mais quelques fois, malgré ses cheveux dorés, on pourrait vraiment le prendre pour un Lightwood. Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés qui font glousser toutes les filles de notre lycée comme des folles. Jace sort avec la plus grande artiste de notre école, Clarissa Morgenstern, aussi connu sous le nom de Clary Fray. Elle déteste utiliser le nom de son père. Elle préfère rester avec celui de sa mère. Jace est l'un des plus beaux garçons de notre école, toutes les filles tombent amoureuses de lui. Enfin, pas étonnant, il a un air angélique.

Finalement, mon frère le plus jeune, Max. Il a seulement 9 ans et n'est pas dans notre école. Il est une copie plus fine de moi avec de grosses lunettes.

Je les aime tous énormément. Ils sont tout pour moi. Nous sommes toujours fourgués ensemble. Toujours et à jamais.

Je suis un étudiant modèle qui n'obtient que des A. Aucun pas de travers, aucune erreur, aucun problème. Du moins, plus pour un long moment. J'aide des personnes en besoin dans notre école. Si n'importe qui a besoin d'aide, je la leur fournis. Même si je n'aime pas particulièrement la personne.

Mes parents sont très stricts. Mais pas envers moi. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, mais je dois les prévenir avant, évidement. Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Avant, j'avais moi aussi des restrictions, comme n'importe quel ado sur cette planète. Mais un jour, tout a changé.

Le jour où j'ai découvert que j'avais la LAL. Leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique. Une leucémie. La condamnation de ma vie, m'ont-ils dit.

Le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais malade, c'était un jour comme les autres, au lycée. Je travaillais sur la pièce de théâtre de notre école. J'étais en train d'aider avec la scénographie, pour être précis. Je m'étais senti un peu fiévreux toute la journée, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Nous étions en retard. La pièce se jouerait dans deux jours et le plateau n'était pas encore terminé. Nous avons

travaillé sans-arrêt. Et, en effet, j'avais peut être oublié de manger et de boire. Je ne fus donc pas surpris quand je me suis soudainement senti léger et que l'obscurité m'a envahi.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. Ma mère et mon père étaient déjà là, en train de parler au docteur. Une fois qu'ils sont rentrés, ils m'ont annoncés que je devais rester ici durant quelques jours, pour qu'ils puissent faire certains tests. J'ai immédiatement dit non. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je me sentais bien. Mais ils m'ont fait rester. Ma mère était avec moi.

Deux jours plus tard, le docteur nous avait envoyé tous les résultats. Il a demandé de parler en privé avec ma mère, dans son cabinet, mais je lui ai dit que je voulais savoir. Après tout, cela me concernait. Je me souviens encore de ces regards tristes qu'ils me lançaient, quand le docteur m'a annoncé ce que j'avais.

Leucémie. Cancer.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver à moi. J'étais un garçon normal, en bonne santé. Pourtant, les résultats étaient clairs.

Leucémie.

Quand l'information est finalement montée à mon cerveau, je me suis mis en colère. La rage bouillant dans mes veines. J'ai cassé la chaise dans le bureau du docteur. Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits, je me suis excusé pour ça.

Deux ans sont passés depuis ce jour. J'ai eu huit chimiothérapies. J'ai commencé à me sentir mieux. Le docteur dit que je suis en rémission. Et c'est vraiment génial. Durant ce temps, j'ai rencontré d'extraordinaires personnes. Quelques unes d'entre elle, malheureusement, ne s'en sont pas sorties, mais nous nous souvenons très bien d'eux. J'ai des sessions de thérapie de groupe, ce n'est pas un groupe de professionnel ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste un groupe de gamins, de jeunes adultes qui étaient ou sont en pleines luttes contre le cancer. On a rendez-vous tous les samedis à l'église de la ville. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très catholique. Mais l'église est un endroit assez cool pour se rencontrer.

Je vis dans l'ombre de mes frères et sœur. Mais c'est ok. J'aime bien que les choses se passent comme ça. Je déteste être dans le feu des projecteurs. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de courageux ou de dangereux comme ils le font chaque jour. Certes, un jour j'ai frappé la brute du lycée, Woolsey Scott, en plein dans le nez. Je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il ne s'en était pas pris à moi et à mon ami, Simon. Il aurait du savoir que Simon avait fait tomber ses lunettes sur le sol, et qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de le pousser. A partir de ce moment, tout est allé si vite. Woolsey ma frappé dans la mâchoire, je lui ai rendu son coup. C'est Mr. Herondale, notre proviseur, qui a du nous séparer. Mes parents ont été appelés pour venir à l'école, bien sûr. J'ai été collé un samedi, tout comme Woolsey. C'était tout. Mes parents ne m'ont même pas puni, comme je m'y attendais. Ils m'ont juste dit que les bagarres physiques pourraient mal finir pour moi, surtout maintenant, quand je semblais être affaibli par ma maladie.

Oui, mes parents ne sont pas très durs envers moi. Je suis sur que c'est seulement parce que j'ai un cancer. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont accepté mon orientation tellement facilement.

Je suis gay. Je l'ai découvert quand j'avais à peu près quinze ans et que le plus beau garçon sur terre est venu dans notre lycée. Son nom est Magnus Bane. Le garçon sur lequel je craque depuis près de trois ans maintenant. Avant Magnus, je me posais des questions comme pourquoi je n'aimais pas les filles comme mon frère et mes amis semblaient le faire. Mais dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur Magnus, quand il est rentré dans notre salle de classe, mon cœur a dérapé, mes joues sont devenus rouges. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'admirer depuis.

Il n'est pas au courant de mon béguin pour lui. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire, ou le rendre évident pour qu'il le remarque. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Nous ne parlons jamais, il ne me regarde jamais. Je suis juste un gars ordinaire pour lui, comme d'autres à l'école. Il est mon béguin secret. Et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça jusqu'à la fin du lycée.

Ma vie était bien jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai accepté tout ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. J'ai appris à vivre avec. Je pensais que rien n'allait changer. Jamais.

Mais mec, j'avais tellement tort.

Un jour, en un samedi matin ordinaire, quand je suis rentré dans les couloirs de l'école, j'ai immédiatement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout les signes possibles étaient sous mes yeux, pourtant je ne les ai pas compris. Comme toujours je suis allé dans la salle 209, où nos sessions d'aide aux devoirs se déroulaient. Il y avait déjà tellement de monde. C'était inhabituel.

« Hey, Alec ! » J'ai entendu la voix d'Aline. Je lui ai rendu son signe de la main avec une mine interrogative sur le visage. Sa petite-amie, Helen Blackthorn, se tenait à ses côtés, fixant un pauvre seconde en train de reluquer Aline. C'était une jolie fille. Mes yeux se sont arrêtés sur Aline, qui était en train de parler. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, Aline. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec les étudiants, ici ? Est-ce que je rêve, ou il y a beaucoup plus de monde aujourd'hui ? » Aline acquiesça à ma question avec un hochement de tête. « Est-ce qu'on a quelqu'un de nouveau ? »

« Oui » me répondit-elle joyeusement, secouant sa main à Helen, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier sur une élève de seconde. « On a un tuteur de plus et deux étudiants. »

« Oh. Mr. Branwell ne m'a rien dit à propos d'eux. » Aline grimaçait toujours bizarrement. « De quelle classe vient le tuteur ? »

« Un terminal. » Intervint Helen, alors qu'Aline regardait derrière mon épaule. « En fait, il est dans ta classe, Alec. »

« Il ? Qui est i… » Il se retourna pour voir qui elle était en train de fixer. Mais mon Dieu, jamais dans ma vie je ne m'imaginais qu'il se tenait tellement proche de moi.

Juste devant moi, à moins d'un mètre, se tenait le garçon de mes rêves. Le plus beau garçon de l'école entière. Magnus Bane et sa gloire pailletée me faisaient un clin d'œil et me souriaient avec ce sourire si parfait.

Ensuite j'ai entendu sa magnifique voix.

« Ils m'ont dit de venir te voir. »

* * *

Chapitre gentiment corrigé par Bichtouille

Merci à Intoxic pour me laisser traduire sa fiction


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

« Meeting the blue eyed beauty »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » J'ai presque crié alors que je me trouvais dans le bureau du principal.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Mr. Bane. Vous allez venir ici, tout les samedis durant un mois entier en retenue. Et vous allez travailler, être tuteur, ou peu importe ce qu'ils vous disent de faire. Peut être que ça vous apprendra quelque chose. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Je me suis levé de la chaise et ai attrapé mes béquilles, et c'est avec un léger effort que je me suis dirigé vers la porte. Quand je suis sorti, mon soi-disant meilleur ami Ragnor m'attendait.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » Je lui dis d'un ton cassant « Tu m'as abandonné dans la salle de théâtre. Donc maintenant dégage. »

« Aller, Mags. On ne voulait pas te laisser. » J'ai commencé à m'éloigner lentement de lui. Mais avec une jambe cassée et des béquilles, c'est assez difficile à faire.

« Peut être, mais tu l'as quand même fait. Alors si tu voudrais bien le refaire une seconde fois et me laisser putain de seul ! »

« Hey ! » Il cria, et attrapa mon bras « Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'as été maladroit et que t'es tombé de scène en te cassant la jambe par la même occasion. Donc c'est de ta faute, »

« Va te faire foutre » Je suis allé à la cafétéria et j'ai tout de suite repéré Tessa et Camille.

« Hey, baby, comment ça s'est passé ? » Me demanda Camille, ma… je ne sais même pas si nous sommes ensemble ou pas. Je veux dire, on sortait ensemble avant, mais ensuite elle a couché avec Raph, le cadet de Woolsey, et avec ce mec, Dimitry, son correspondant. Donc, disons juste que nous ne sortons plus ensemble désormais.

Je me suis assis sur la chaise que Tessa m'a tirée et lui ai sourit. Elle est l'une de mes meilleurs amis, même si elle et moi sommes totalement différents.

« Mal. Je suis collé tout le mois prochain. Tous les samedis. Quatre heures à faire dieu seul sait quoi. S'il te plait Tess, achève-moi. » Je la regardais en la suppliant du regard.

« Tu vas survivre Maggie. » Je grognais. Je déteste quand les gens m'appellent comme ça. « Tu as dit samedi ? »

« Ouai… la Sorcière m'a dit d'être là bas à onze heures. » Dis-je pensivement, prenant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

« Hey, c'est le mien ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Tess. » Elle me tira la langue. « Cam, où sont Cate et Woolsey ? »

« Woolsey t'évite. » Lui dit-elle silencieusement

« Il a intérêt ! » Lui répondis-je d'une voix coléreuse « Ces abrutis m'ont laissé derrière ! Et maintenant je suis foutu à cause d'eux ! »

« T'aurais jamais dû aller là-bas à la base. » Déclara Tessa, me regardant de son regard tellement significatif.

« Tess, c'était supposé être notre dernière blague de terminal. Quelque chose dont les personnes se souviendront »

« Ouai… ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé pour toi, pas vrai ? Tu t'es cassé une jambe. Et tu es collé, alors que Ragnor et Woolsey n'ont rien. » Elle se rapprocha de moi et me murmura « Tu devrais le dire à Mr. Herondale. »

« Je ne suis pas une balance. Ce sont mes amis. Même si c'est eux qui m'ont embarqué là dedans en premier lieu. » Quand la cloche sonna, je me suis levé lentement avec l'aide de Camille et Tessa. Nous nous apprêtions à partir lorsque j'ai entendu cette voix moqueuse que je déteste tant.

« Donc c'est vrai… Magnus est un gros balourd qui s'est cassé la jambe, alors qu'il était en train de tout casser dans la salle de théâtre. »

« Va te faire foutre Jace ! » Je me suis retourné et ai fixé le garçon d'or et sa meute. Ils me regardaient tous avec un air moqueur sur leur visage. Jace, Sebastian, Jonathan, Jordan. Les filles étaient cool. J'aimais bien Isabelle et Clary.

« Ca te plairait trop. »

Ils ont tous avancé, à part Jace, qui était retenu par quelqu'un. J'ai regardé derrière lui et ai vu un garçon de mon âge, cheveux noirs, sweat à capuche noir, jean noir. Donc simple et ennuyeux. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais j'étais sur que c'était le frère de Jace, Alec. Je l'ai déjà vu dans ma classe. Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé parce qu'il traine avec ce looser et intello de Smeedley, Sheldon… peu importe son prénom. Mais quelques fois j'aime bien le regarder. Il est l'un des plus beaux garçons du lycée. Il a les plus incroyables yeux que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Mais il les cache derrière ses cheveux noirs.

« Ne te moque pas de lui Jace. » J'ai entendu Alec siffler à Jace, et le garçon blond croisa simplement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Jace avait l'air clairement ennuyé, mais il écouta son frère. « Ce n'est pas sympa. »

« Peu importe, Alec. »

« Je suis sérieux, Jace. » Blondie secoua sa main devant lui, mais acquiesça, et passa devant moi sans un mot. Il me foudroya juste du regard.

Alec roula juste des yeux avant de me fixer. Mais je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le regarde au même moment. Alors, quand nos regards se sont rencontrés je lui ai souri gentiment, et j'ai eu la vue la plus adorable possible. Alec Lightwood a rougi. Ensuite il s'est dépêché de courir après son frère, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Les cours du vendredi étaient presque terminés. Je vis Alec assis avec une fille blonde. Ils riaient gentiment et écrivaient quelques notes ou lettres l'un pour l'autre. Adorable, mais enfantin, mais adorable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Quelque chose m'attirait vers lui, mais je l'admets, j'avais peur de lui parler. Je veux dire, il est tellement renfermé. Il ne parle jamais à quelqu'un à l'extérieur de son groupe ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Mr. Bane, quelle est la réponse ? » J'ai été tiré de mes pensées. J'ai regardé le professeur qui était en train de creuser des trous dans ma tête. Tout le monde me regardait, quelques uns essayaient de cacher leur rire silencieux. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la formule inscrite sur le tableau, mais je n'arrivais pas à tout voir. Merde. Mr. Starkweather me regardait de plus en plus ennuyé. J'ai déglutis difficilement, et j'ai essayé de faire ce que je savais faire de mieux. Improviser.

« La… la réponse est… hum… » Soudainement Catarina me lança quelque chose juste devant moi. Je regardai discrètement le petit bout de papier devant moi avant de répondre « X égal 5,6 ? »

« Exact. » Je soufflai de soulagement et me tourna vers Cate.

« Merci Catie. » Lui murmurais-je

« De rien. Pourquoi est ce que tu fixais Alec ? »

« Pour rien. » Lui ai-je dis précipitamment, la cloche sonnant au même moment. Je voulais remercier Alec pour ce qu'il avait dit à son frère. Mais le temps que je ramasse mes livres et que je me lève, il était déjà parti. « Merde ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est ta jambe ? Demanda Catarina, inquiète.

« Non. Il n'est plus là. »

« Qui ? » Je la regardais avec un air exaspéré.

« Tu veux dire Alec ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Si tu veux t'en prendre à lui, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir. Jace te bottera le cul, comme il l'a fait à Ragnor le mois dernier.

-Non, je ne veux pas m'en prendre à lui. Et Ragnor ? Quand est-ce que c'était ? » Demandais-je, confus.

-Tu n'étais pas en cours depuis deux jours, alors ils s'en sont pris à Alec et Simon une nouvelle fois. »

Oui. Parce que quand je suis là, je leur dis de les laisser tranquille.

« Qui est Simon ? » Demandais-je

« L'ami d'Alec. L'intello, avec les lunettes. Tessa est dans sa classe. » Je vois de qui elle veut parler. « Donc qu'est ce que tu veux à Alec ?

« Je voulais le remercier. » Elle me regarda perplexe « Il a dit à Jace de ne pas se moquer de moi aujourd'hui, à cause des béquilles, et Jace l'a écouté.

« Jace tient énormément à son frère. Il ferait tout pour Alec. Pareil pour Isabelle, Clary et Simon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ils se soucient tous énormément de lui et de faire tout ce qu'il veut. »

M'expliqua telle alors que nous sortions de l'école. Aujourd'hui nous allions chez moi pour faire un devoir d'histoire. Et ça tombait vraiment au bon moment, parce que Cate est en bon termes avec Clary, peut être pas « meilleure amie », mais elles ont leurs cours d'art en commun et elles discutent entre elles. De cette façon, je pourrais en savoir plus sur Alec.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre sur Alec ? » Je lui demandai alors que je rentrais chez moi. Elle se dirigea directement vers ma chambre, saluant ma mère au passage. Je la suivis.

« Alec est quelqu'un de bien. Il est vraiment gentil. Ne déconne pas avec lui.

-Je sais qu'il est gentil. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. » Je m'assis sur mon lit, Cate suivant mon mouvement.

« Alec est un garçon très intelligent qui est tout le temps présent pour aider les autres. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est le leader du groupe de tuteur dans notre école.

-Un quoi ?

-Groupe de tuteur. Tu sais, ils se rencontrent le samedi et apprennent aux autres ce qu'ils savent. » J'ai secoué ma tête à ça. Soudainement, il y eu un sourire sur son visage. « Tu as dis que ta retenue était le samedi ? » J'ai acquiescé. « Oh non, prépare toi, étudie cette nuit. Parce que j'ai le pressentiment que tu vas être le prochain tuteur de notre école.

-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas ! Ma place n'est pas là-bas. Je ne suis même pas intelligent.

-Magnus… » Elle leva son sourcil gauche « Qui est ce que tu essais de duper. Je sais que tu es intelligent. Peut être pas quelqu'un qui n'obtient que des A comme Alec, mais qui a quand même de bonnes notes.

-Cate…

-Arrête de te plaindre. J'ai peut-être tort. Faisons-notre travail veux-tu ? »

Et bien… il se trouvait que Catarina avait raison. A la minute où je suis rentré dans l'école en ce samedi matin, alors que normalement je devrais encore être en train de dormir, Mrs. Branwell m'a littéralement attrapé le bras et m'a trainé à la pièce 209, dans laquelle je n'avais jamais été auparavant.

Il y avait tellement de monde. J'ose dire beaucoup plus que le sex appeal de notre principal. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais je n'ai aperçu aucun cheveu noir familier. J'ai juré silencieusement et me suis approché de Mrs. Branwell.

« Donc, Magnus. C'est la salle d'étude.

-C'est grand… il y a beaucoup de monde ici. » Ai-je simplement répondu

« Oui. La plupart des élèves à l'école ont besoin d'aide avec leurs leçons. Et nous sommes là pour leur apprendre ce dont ils ont besoin de savoir. Donc… dans quelle matière es-tu le plus fort ?

-Je… » J'ai commencé. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'être ici Mrs. Branwell. On m'a forcé à venir.

-Tu as fait une mauvaise chose, et tu as été puni pour tes actions. » J'ai roulé des yeux quand quelque chose attira mon regard. J'ai regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Charlotte et j'ai vu Alec en train de parler à Aline et une autre fille.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas être là, mais tu pourrais peut-être aimer aider les autres. Beaucoup de personnes ici, les tuteurs, sont venues ici comme toi, parce qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes, et beaucoup sont restés avec nous plus longtemps que prévu. Comme Alec. Ca fait maintenant deux ans qu'il vient ici. Chaque samedi, il vient ici de son plein gré. Et avant que tu demandes. Non. Il n'est pas mieux noté en cours grâce à ça. Il fait ça de lui-même, grâce à la bonté dans son cœur. Peut être que tu deviendras comme lui. » J'ai seulement acquiescé alors que mon regard ne quittait pas Alec. « Peu importe… va le voir. Il te dira avec quelles personnes tu travailleras. Il est le leadeur du groupe. »

J'ai secoué ma tête et me suis dirigé vers Alec. Plus je me rapprochais, plus j'arrivais à le voir distinctement. Il est bien formé. Ni trop maigre, ni trop musclé. Mais il est quand même musclé. Cheveux noirs, qui arrivent presque jusqu'à ses épaules, trop longs selon moi. Aujourd'hui, il porte une veste en cuir noir et un pantalon bleu clair. Au moins son look d'aujourd'hui est moins « en plein deuil » comme les autres jours. Quand je me suis rapproché de lui, j'ai entendu sa conversation avec les filles. J'ai croisé le regard d'Aline.

« Il ? Qui est i… » Alec s'est retourné et m'a regardé, choqué. Je parie qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici. Je lui ai souri, provoquant un adorable rougissement sur ses joues.

« Ils m'ont dit de venir te voir. »

* * *

Chapitre gentiment corrigé par Bichtouille

Merci à Intoxic pour m'autoriser à traduire sa fiction


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Welcome in our group »

Je le regardais depuis un long moment, ne cessant de cligner des yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était là. Le garçon de mes rêves se tenait juste devant moi. Tellement près de moi. Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer à la façon dont il me regardait. Le petit sourire qu'il affichait se transforma en sourire satisfait. Il me reluquait, et je me sentais presque nu devant lui. La façon dont ces yeux vert-dorés de chat me regardaient était excitant et effrayant à la fois. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si je devais être heureux, ou bien m'enfuir en courant comme un malade.

« Alec ? » Il prononça mon prénom d'une façon exotique, comme personne auparavant. J'ai prié silencieusement pour qu'il le répète une seconde fois. « Alec ? »

« Je suis Aline. », J'ai entendu la voix de mon amie « Bienvenue dans notre groupe. »

« Je sais qui tu es, Aline. » Doux Jésus, sa voix était tellement enivrante. C'est comme s'il ronronnait et parlait en même temps. Comme un chaton. Bon dieu Alec, arrête de penser à lui comme ça.

« Et voici Helen Blackthorne. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer Helen. » Dit-il. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que sa voix était mélodieuse ? Parce qu'elle l'est. Comme une musique à mes oreilles.

« Moi de même. » Murmura Helen. Je le fixais toujours.

Son visage était tellement parfait. Peut être un peu trop de maquillage dessus, mais joli quand même. Ses lèvres roses et remplies… je voulais les toucher avec les miennes, juste comme je le fais dans mes rêves. Aujourd'hui il portait un tee-shirt bleu moulant avec des lettres dessus, mais je m'en fichais. Et un jean slim blanc, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Il était svelte, mais pas maigre. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en pointes. De l'ombre à paupières sur ses yeux. Quelque chose de noir, je pense que c'est de l'eyeliner. Et des paillettes partout sur lui. Je trouve qu'il est vraiment très sexy avec ce look.

J'ai senti un coup de coude dans mes côtes et ai regardé Aline, qui ne cessait de me fixer. J'ai de nouveau posé mon regard sur Magnus, qui était toujours appuyé sur ses béquilles. Ça m'a sorti de mes pensées. Il devait se sentir inconfortable. J'ai rougi encore plus et ai tiré une chaise pour lui, pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Après qu'il l'ai fait, il m'a sourit avec un sourire tellement magnifique, que mon cœur a dérapé.

« Merci Alec. »

« D… de...r… de rien. » J'ai bégayé, me sentant plus embarrassé que précédemment. Je me suis dit de respirer calmement et d'essayer de ne pas me ridiculiser devant lui.

Aline et Helen nous ont laissé tranquilles. Je me suis assis à côté de Magnus et j'ai attendu qu'il commence notre conversation. Parce que, doux Jésus, j'avais le pressentiment que si je commençais, je dirai quelque chose de vraiment très stupide.

« Donc Alec… » Il a commencé en mettant sa main près de mon genou sur la chaise « Dis moi… qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ici ? »

« Et bien… tu… tu…je… » Et ensuite il attrapa ma main et commença à la caresser avec son pouce. Pendant un instant nos regards sont restés bloqués l'un dans l'autre et j'ai eu ce sentiment comme si j'allais exploser. C'était tellement doux, mais pourtant tellement génial.

« C'est pas grave… respires et reprends calmement. » Il me fit un clin d'œil. J'étais désormais sûr que mes joues étaient rouges maintenant.

« Ok… » Je pris trois grandes respiration avant de reprendre. « Tu auras un élève que tu devras aider avec ses révisions. Ou ses devoirs. » Il acquiesça, tenant toujours ma main. « Si… si tu es bon à ça tu pourras rester avec moi… je veux dire avec le groupe ! »

« Très bien, » ricana t-il « Alors… lequel est le mien ? »

« Ca dépend. Dans quelle matière est-elle le plus fort ? A part l'anglais. »

« Comment tu sais que je suis doué en anglais ? » Me demanda t-il suspicieusement

« Magnus… nous sommes dans la même classe. Et il m'est arrivé d'apercevoir tes notes de temps en temps. » Il acquiesça, ses yeux ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je me senti embarrassé. Je veux dire… c'est le garçon le plus beau du lycée et j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me dévorer du regard.

« Ok… Al… »

« Alexander, je suis contente de te voir aujourd'hui. » J'ai entendu la voix de Lacey, une fille de seconde, qui avait un béguin sur moi. Du moins c'est ce que Simon m'a dit. « Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

« Em… » J'ai marmonné, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Mais ensuite j'ai encore entendu cette voix mélodieuse.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. Alexander et moi étions en pleine conversation, alors chérie, si tu voudrais bien te taire. » Magnus lui fit signe de partir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, clairement fâchée. « Ton ex petite amie ? »

« Mon dieu non. Elle n'est même pas mon amie. »

« Ah… elle a un béguin pour toi. » J'ai acquiescé « Et bien, pas étonnant, tu es très attirant Alexander. »

« C'est Alec. »

« Je préfère Alexander. » Il me sourit, rendant mes jambes flageolantes. Dieu merci, j'étais assis sur une chaise. Autrement, je serais tombé au sol. « Alors… qui est ma petite victime ? »

…

J'étais en train de l'observer alors qu'il était en train de travailler avec cette fille, Maureen. J'ai décidé qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble, parce qu'elle n'avait fait aucun progrès quand Simon l'aidait dans

ses devoirs. Bien sûr je savais pourquoi. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle voulait seulement passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas le but du tutorat. Nous sommes supposés aider les élèves dans leurs études. Je me souviens comment j'ai fini dans ce groupe. C'était juste après avoir reçu ma première retenu pour avoir frappé Woolsey Scott. C'était vraiment agréable d'apprendre à ces gamins, qui venaient me voir dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Et quand ils avaient une bonne note, ils venaient me remercier avec cet immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. J'aimais vraiment faire ça. Ca me faisait me sentir meilleur. Je me sentais important en faisant ça. Comme si je faisais quelque chose de primordial.

« Alec ! » J'ai entendu la voix d'un garçon. J'ai regardé autour de moi et aperçut Tim de Grade Nine*. Il courait dans ma direction, il paraissait heureux et un sourire était scotché sur ses lèvres.

« Salut Tim ? Quoi de neuf gamin ? »

« J'ai eu B+ à mon contrôle de maths ! » Il sauta sur la table à mes côtés et mit sa copie dans ma main. « Regarde. »

« Félicitation Timmy. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. »

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » Il se jeta sur moi. Je lui rendis son accolade un peu bizarrement. Il était un peu comme mon frère.

« De rien, gamin. »

J'étais en train d'aider une fille de seconde sur ses maths, quand mon regard se posa sur Magnus et Maureen. Durant une seconde, je me suis sentis mal de les avoir mis ensemble, parce que Maureen n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, cherchant clairement quelqu'un des yeux. J'étais presque sûr que c'était Simon. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui. Il avait quelque chose de prévu avec sa mère. Magnus avait l'air frustré, et Maureen était ennuyée. Quand j'ai fini d'aider cette fille, j'ai décidé d'aller sauver Magnus de cette torture. Je me suis approché d'eux, me tenant à côté de la table. Il a levé les yeux et m'a regardé, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Maureen me foudroya simplement du regard.

« Comment est-ce que ça se passe ? » J'ai demandé, essayant de le demander d'une façon décontractée, ignorant le fait que je me tenais si proche de Magnus, que je pouvais toucher son bras.

« Bien. » La voix de Magnus était sarcastique, je pouvais l'entendre.

« Il est nul à ça. Je veux Simon. » Demanda Maureen

« Et bien… Sheldon n'est pas là, donc tu dois te contenter de moi. »

« Non, je n'ai pas à le faire ! » Elle souffla et quitta la classe.

« Désolé… » Commença Magnus « J'ai vraiment essayé. »

« C'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas du te mettre avec Maureen pour ta première fois. Elle est comme ça avec toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas Simon. » Je lui ai souris doucement. Et je suis parti aider d'autres étudiants.

…

Le temps passa, et il était maintenant presque 15 heures, le tutorat allait bientôt se finir. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Seulement sept tuteurs étaient restés ainsi que Mrs. Branwell.

« Merci à vous tous. Vous avez fait un excellent travail aujourd'hui. Profitez du reste de votre week-end. »

Je disais au revoir à Aline et Helen avant d'aller à ma voiture. La plupart des personnes avaient déjà déserté le parking. Il ne restait plus que Magnus et moi. Je l'ai vu parler au téléphone. En regardant son visage je pouvais voir qu'il était bouleversé.

« Super ! Alors comment est-ce que je suis supposé rentrer ? Tu as promis que tu viendrais me chercher Cam ! » Il serrait fortement ses béquilles alors qu'il était appuyé contre le mur. « Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! Merci les meilleurs amis ! »

Et il raccrocha. Il replaça le sac sur son épaule et commença à marcher. J'étais en train d'ouvrir ma voiture, en train de décider si oui ou non je devais faire quelque chose. Et au diable mes manières, pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

« Magnus ? » J'ai dit alors que je me rapprochais de lui.

« Quoi ? » Il était toujours en colère, je pouvais l'entendre.

« Tu as besoin d'un conducteur ? » Il me regarda suspicieusement. « Je vais à Brooklyn de toute façon. Je dois récupérer Jace de chez Clary. Je peux te ramener chez toi. »

« Merci. » J'ai ouvert la portière pour lui et j'ai pris ses béquilles. Je les ai mises à l'arrière et me suis assis sur le siège conducteur de la voiture.

Pendant que nous roulions, nous étions silencieux. Personne n'osait parler. Alors j'ai allumé la musique. J'étais assez sûr que Magnus n'écoutait pas ce genre de musique. La radio diffusa alors une chanson d'alexisonfire. Et comme j'aimais l'écouter avec le volume élevé, Magnus m'a enfin parlé.

« Qu'est ce que, nom de dieu, est ce truc ? » Il l'a éteint, mettant de la musique pop à la radio.

« C'était une des meilleures chansons. » J'ai dit.

« Mais ils ne font que crier. Ce n'est pas de la musique. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Et j'essayais de calmer mon cœur. C'était différent d'être en classe avec lui ou d'être dans la même pièce. Il était dans ma voiture. Sa douce odeur mélangée à celle du bois de santal flotté partout dans ma voiture. C'était intoxicant, mais ça m'attirait tellement. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire savoir. Il ne me voit pas de cette façon. Pour lui je ne suis qu'un intello, le genre dont lui et ses amis se moquent à longueur de journée. Enfin, plus tellement maintenant. Magnus semble être plus mature que l'année dernière. Il dit à ses amis de ne plus s'en prendre à Simon et à moi. Mais quand il n'est pas à l'école, ils recommencent.

« Je pourrais marcher de Clary à chez moi. » Il me sortit de mes pensées.

« C'est bon. Je peux conduire jusqu'à chez toi. » Il secoua seulement la tête, et regarda à l'extérieur de la voiture. 20 minutes plus tard nous étions devant sa maison. Je me suis garé et l'ai aidé à sortir. « Donc… erm… salut. »

« Salut Alexander… et merci. » Je l'ai regardé, surpris « Pour m'avoir raccompagné chez moi… et pour ce que tu as dis à Jace hier. » Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. C'était plus comme une bise d'au revoir, mais doux Jésus, je parie que j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

Je suis resté planté là durant un petit moment après que Magnus soit rentré chez lui. Essayant de me remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Magnus Bane m'a embrassé. Mon béguin m'a embrassé. Peut être pas de la façon dont je l'aurais voulu, mais c'était génial. Marchant vers ma voiture, un immense sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Conduire pour aller chez Clary n'était pas très long. Alors j'ai récupéré Jace peu de temps après.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Il pointa quelque chose sur le siège avant. J'ai regardé l'endroit qu'il me montrait, et j'ai aperçu des paillettes. Elles ont dû tomber des vêtements ou des cheveux de Magnus. « Est-ce que c'est des paillettes ? »

« C'est probablement à Magnus. Je l'ai conduit chez lui aujourd'hui » Il me regarda perplexe « Il est dans notre groupe de tutorat. »

Jace commença à rigoler alors que je roulais en direction de notre maison.

« Quel crétin. »

« La ferme Jace ! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Peut importe, » il murmura « Bref… pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as conduit chez lui ? »

« Il n'avait juste personne pour venir le chercher, et je devais venir te chercher à Brooklyn de toute façon, donc je lui ai proposé de le ramener chez lui. J'ai juste essayé d'être gentil. » Lui ai-je dit alors que je me garais dans l'allée de notre maison.

« Tu sais, être gentil envers tout le monde t'apportera du malheur un jour. » J'ai roulé des yeux et je suis entré dans ma maison « Surtout quand tu es gentil avec Magnus Bane. Il est méchant. »

« Il a été gentil avec moi. » J'ai dit.

« Ouai… mais ne te fais pas de faux espoir. « Je l'ai regardé, perplexe « Je sais que tu l'aimes bien de cette façon. Ne t'attache pas à lui. Il se joue seulement de toi et te brisera le cœur. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? » J'ai parlé. « J'ai juste été gentil avec lui d'une manière amicale. Ca ne signifie rien. »

« Pour le moment. Mais si tu le laisses s'approcher de toi, il te brisera le cœur. » Jace alla dans la cuisine. Mais avant que je ne le perde de vue, il me dit. « Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois blessé. »

Je me demandais si Jace avait raison. Si Magnus se rapprocherait de moi, est-ce qu'il me briserait le cœur ?

Peut être que c'est vrai ? Peut être que je dois être prudent avec ça.

J'ai secoué ma tête avant d'entrer à mon tour dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser. Parce que j'étais sûr et certain, que Magnus Bane ne me regarderait ou ne me parlerait plus jamais.

 _*En Amérique, il n'y a que trois années de collège et quatre de lycée. Les Américains passent leur dernière année de collège au lycée, on les appelle des Freshman (les nouveaux), et en gros ils sont en troisième mais au lycée. Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien compris. En bref dans la fiction Tim et à sa première année de lycée sur quatre et il sort de trois ans de collège._

* * *

Merci à Bichtouille d'avoir gentiment corrigé ce chapitre

Et merci à Intoxic de me laisser traduire sa fiction


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

« Don't get your hopes up »

« Dis-moi, comment ça s'est passé samedi ? » Demanda Catarina, alors qu'elle se garait sur le parking de l'école. Pour l'instant, aussi longtemps que ma jambe sera cassée, Catarina a promis d'être ma chauffeuse. Elle est la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Nous avons commencé à être amis au jardin d'enfance, quand elle m'a défendu contre d'autres enfants qui se moquaient de moi à cause de mes lunettes. Elle leur a dit de me laisser tranquille. Et depuis ce jour nous sommes inséparables.

« C'était bien. » Lui ai-je répondu quand je suis sorti de la voiture.

C'était vrai. Samedi avait été cool. Encore mieux. Ca avait été génial. L'effort que j'ai mis en place pour essayer d'apprendre à Maureen a été récompensé. Durant toute la soirée de samedi, je n'ai cessé de pensée à ses yeux bleu électrique, ses cheveux noirs hirsutes, et ses joues roses d'embarras. Je ne pouvais pas m'enlever Alexander Lightwood de l'esprit. C'était effrayant et excitant à la fois. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais fait attention à lui. Oui, je le voyais à l'école. Mais samedi j'ai vu un autre côté de lui. Une version plus libre de lui. Une version plus vivante. Un côté plus joyeux. Il rigolait, souriait, parlait joyeusement avec les personnes autour de lui. Le regarder m'a rendu jaloux et heureux en même temps. Parce que je voulais moi aussi le faire rire et sourire comme il le faisait la dernière fois. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi soudainement je ne faisais que penser à lui. C'est comme si quelque chose m'attirait vers lui. Quelque chose de puissant. Et je dois admettre que quand je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, mon cœur a un peu dérapé. Et j'ai adoré cette sensation.

« Bien ? Bien comme… tu t'es amusé ? » Elle m'a ouvert la porte du lycée et nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre premier cours. Maths.

« Ouais. Je me suis amusé. »

« Tu te transforme en intello. » Blagua-telle, alors que je roulais des yeux.

Nous sommes rentrés et avons pris nos places habituelles au fond. Alec était déjà à l'intérieur. Quand nous sommes passés devant lui je lui ai souris sournoisement. Et encore une fois j'ai vu ses joues devenir rose. Ca lui allait tellement bien.

« Bonjour Alexander. »

« S…salut. » Bégaya-t-il d'une façon craquante, me faisant doublement sourire.

Je boitai jusqu'à ma chaise et m'assis à côté de Cate. Le cours a alors commencé. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que le professeur disait parce que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'Alec. Aujourd'hui il avait un jean noir déchiré, et un sweat à capuche noir. Pas surprenant. Il porte des choses comme ça tout le temps. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille comme d'habitude. Ses joues pâles étaient toujours un peu roses quand il me jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

« Arrête de le fixer. » J'ai entendu un murmure familier. J'ai regardé Cate, qui roulait des yeux. « J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose s'est passé samedi. Alors crache le morceau, mon ami à paillettes. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé nous avons juste…. »

« Mr. Bane. Mrs Loss. » Nous avons regardé Monsieur Starkweather, qui était en train de nous fixer. « Si vous n'êtes pas intéressés par mon cours vous pouvez partir. » Nous avons juste secoué nos têtes et avons arrêté de parler. « Et Monsieur Bane… j'aimerai vous voir après le cours. »

« Tu penses qu'il veut quoi ? » Murmura Cate. J'haussais mes épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment la réponse.

Quand la cloche sonna et que les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, j'ai vu Mr. Starkweather murmurer quelque chose à Alec. Yeux-bleus a seulement acquiescé et est sorti hors de la classe. Le professeur pointa son doigt sur moi, et je m'approchai lentement de son bureau. Il me désigna une chaise à côté de son bureau. Je m'y suis assis, incertain, et j'ai attendu qu'il parle.

« Mr. Bane je suis très déçu de vous. Quand vous êtes venu dans cette école vous aviez de bonnes notes. Et maintenant elles sont en baisse. » Il commença son discours « Vous échouez dans ma matière. »

« Je quoi ? »

« Vous échouez en maths. » Il me montra ses notes « Durant les quatre derniers tests, vous n'avez pas eu mieux que D. » Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Je regardais toujours mes notes, confus. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ? Comment n'ai-je pas pu réaliser que mes notes étaient en chute libre ? Oh, c'est vrai Magnus, tu t'en fou, me suis-je dis. « Magnus je ne veux vraiment te mettre une mauvaise appréciation sur ton bulletin. Je veux que tu réussisses ta Terminal. »

« Moi aussi Mr. S. Je ne peux pas échouer ma dernière année ici. » Lui assurais-je « Je ne peux pas rater mon année. Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? »

« Je veux t'aider. Tu es au courant qu'il y a un groupe de personnes dans notre école qui fait du tutorat aux autres élèves ? »

« Je fais un peu parti du groupe maintenant. Depuis… vous savez… ma retenue. »

« C'est vrai. Mais tu as besoin de plus d'aide que de seulement étudier le samedi en séance de tutorat. C'est pourquoi je vais te donner le meilleur tuteur, un de mes meilleurs étudiants. Il a accepté de t'aider. » Quand il a dit « il » j'ai eu une vision dans ma tête. Et j'ai prié silencieusement pour que ça soit vrai. Alors quand Mr. S a ouvert la porte et qu'il a dit à la personne de rentrer j'ai presque sauté de joie. En face de moi se trouvait Alec Lightwood, me souriant étrangement. « Alec a accepté de t'aider. Donc Magnus s'il te plait fais un effort et laisse-le essayer de t'aider. Parce que mon garçon tu as besoin d'aide. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

« Donc quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on commence ? » Me demanda Alec alors que nous quittions la salle de classe. Nous marchions si proches l'un de l'autre, que j'arrivais presque à toucher ses bras avec les miens.

« N'importe quel moment me convient. » Je lui souris gentiment « Merci… pour avoir accepté de m'aider. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ne me remercie pas encore. Remercie-moi quand tu réussiras ton semestre. »

« Je promet que je serai un excellent élève. Si je ne le suis pas, tu auras le droit de me punir. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et ses joues rougirent encore. Tiens, tiens Alec, aurais-tu l'esprit mal placé ? Pensais-je. « Donc quand pouvons nous nous rencontrer ? »

« Disons après les cours, chez moi ? » J'ai seulement acquiescé, avant que la cloche ne sonne et que nous allions chacun dans une direction opposée. « Je t'attendrai à ton casier. »

OOO

Les cours passèrent et ce fut finalement le temps de la pause déjeuné. Je me suis dépêché, autant que je le pouvais avec des béquilles, pour aller rejoindre Catarina et Tessa à la cafétéria. Et je fus un peu surpris quand je ne les vu pas assises avec Ragnor, Woolsey, Camille, Will et Jem. Je les dépassais et allais m'asseoir avec les filles.

« Maintenant dis moi ce qui s'est passé samedi. » Me demanda Cate alors qu'elle me passait quelques frites.

« Exactement, dis-nous. » Ajouta Tessa.

« Pas grand-chose. Je suis venu, j'ai torturé une fille. Ensuite Alec m'a ramené chez moi. Je l'ai embrassé. Et nous nous sommes séparés. » J'ai dit aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais elles n'ont semblé retenir que la partie important. Et bientôt j'ai entendu leurs couinements.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'as embrassé ! » Elle l'a dit un peu trop fort et j'ai dû mettre ma main devant sa bouche.

« La ferme Cate ! Personne n'a besoin de savoir. » Lui sifflais-je. Après quelques secondes elle hocha la tête et se calma un peu, alors j'ai enlevé ma main. « Oui, je l'ai embrassé. » J'ai vu cet air excité dans ses yeux « Mais pas comme ça. Je l'ai embrassé sur sa joue en guise de remerciement. »

« Putain. » Médita Tessa « Et moi qui pensais que c'était quelque chose de bien. »

« Ca l'était. » J'ai dit « C'était génial. Si vous aviez vu ses joues rouges après, il était comblé. C'est sûr. »

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Tessa

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai une séance d'aide à l'étude chez lui tout à l'heure. » Toute deux m'ont regardé choqué « J'ai des difficultés en maths, et Alec a accepté de m'aider. Donc aujourd'hui je vais chez lui et je verrai la continuité des choses là-bas. Peut-être qu'après je l'inviterai à sortir. »

« Est-ce que tu es au moins sur qu'il est gay ? » Demanda Catarina « Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un gars. »

« Peut être qu'il n'a pas encore fait son coming out. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu avec une fille ? » Elle secoua sa tête « Exactement. Je te dis qu'Alec est gay. Je le sens. Mon gaydar* ne m'a jamais trompé avant. »

« Mais n'ai pas trop d'espoir, ok ? » Me rassura Tessa « Parce qu'il se peut que tu te trompes. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé s'il n'est pas intéressé. »

* mélange de gay et de radar

OOO

Alec m'attendait à mon casier, comme promis. Il avait l'air gêné ici. Je pouvais dire pourquoi. Camille, Ragnor et Woolsey se tenaient devant le casier de Camille, qui se trouvait juste à côté du mien. Ils le dévisageaient de la tête au pied, le rendant clairement inconfortable. J'ai commencé à boiter plus vite, comme si c'était possible.

« Hey ! » J'ai dis doucement « Désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps. J'avais Art et… »

« C'est… c'est bon…. Ce n'était même pas si long. » Il a dit gentiment, se rapprochant de moi. « Alors… on y va ? »

« J'ai juste à prendre quelques trucs et on pourra y aller. » Il a hoché la tête et je me suis dirigé vers mon casier.

« Salut Mags. » Me dit Woolsey « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Remarquablement bien. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir je suis occupé. » J'ai médité, pris mes livres et les ai mis dans mon sac. Sans perdre une seconde, Alec était à côté de moi.

« Je vais prendre ton sac. »

« Merci. » Je lui ai souris, lui causant une nouvelle rougeur sur ses joues

« Magnus nous devrons parler un jour. Nous sommes meilleurs amis. » Cette fois c'est Ragnor qui a parlé, se rapprochant de moi et d'Alec. Evidement qu'il avait besoin de le fixer le pauvre bébé, et Alec s'éloigna de moi. J'ai tourné mon regard sur Ragnor, le fixant moi aussi. « Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Vraiment ? » Je me suis moqué.

« Ouais. » Il regarda une nouvelle fois Alec « L'intello, laisse nous seul pendant un moment, tu veux ? »

« Non ! Alec reste ici avec moi. » J'ai craqué « Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça aussi. » Il ricana « Maintenant il est ton meilleur ami pour la vie ? »

« Au moins il ne m'abandonnerai pas comme tu l'as fait. » J'ai pointé Woolsey « Et oui. Alec est mon ami. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous sommes en retard. Alors salut. »

OOO

Conduire jusqu'à la maison d'Alec fut silencieux. Je ne voulais pas parler, lui non plus. Je pensais à ce que Ragnor avait dit. Il avait raison, il était mon meilleur ami depuis que nous avions 7 ans. Je devrais éventuellement lui parler. Notre amitié ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Et je dois admettre que mes amis me manquent. Nos conversations me manquent. C'est différent que de parler aux filles. Avec Ragnor je pouvais littéralement parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Il est comme un frère pour moi.

« On est arrivé. » J'ai entendu la voix mélodique d'Alec, et j'ai réalisé que nous nous étions arrêtés.

Nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur et Alec m'a montré les alentours.

« Donc tu veux travailler où ? Mon salon ou ma chambre ? »

« Ca dépend de toi. »

« Tu seras capable de monter en haut ? » Il leva un sourcil.

« Alexander, j'ai peut-être une jambe cassée, mais je ne suis pas une jeune fille en détresse » Il rigola « En plus, si je glisse tu pourras être mon chevalier à l'armure brillante et m'attraper pour m'éviter une chute magistrale. »

« Bien sûr. » On a monté lentement les escaliers, Alec derrière moi. « Je pense que tu devrais parler à Ragnor et Woolsey. »

« Quoi ? » J'ai vacillé et je suis presque tombé. Dieu merci qu'Alec ai eu le réflexe de m'attraper à temps

« Woah… je t'ai. » Nous avions nos torses collés l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais sentir à quel point son cœur battait vite. Son visage était rouge. Nous regardions dans les yeux de chacun. Je pouvais voir la beauté hypnotisant de ses yeux bleus. En cet instant je ne voulais rien d'autre de plus que de l'embrasser. Je me suis penché doucement, mais durant la seconde suivante la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Alec s'est un peu écarté de moi, m'aidant à me redresser.

« Il y a quelqu'un à la maison ? » J'ai entendu une voix féminine. Probablement la mère d'Alec.

« Salut maman. »

« Alec chéri, qu'est…bonjour. » Elle nous sourit. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main, attendant qu'Alec me présente.

« Maman, c'est Magnus, un ami d'école. Je vais lui faire une séance de tutorat aujourd'hui. » Alec a répondu et a souri à sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, mais un peu moins électrifiants. Elle n'était pas aussi grande qu'Alec, donc Alec devait tenir sa grandeur de son père. Elle était une femme vraiment très élégante, elle portait une veste et une robe noire. J'ai commencé à me demander si tous les Lightwood avaient ce look morne. « On va dans ma chambre. »

« Bien sûr. Magnus tu resteras pour le diner, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger Mrs. Lightwood. »

« N'importe quoi, mon garçon, tu n'es pas un problème. Je vous appellerai quand ça sera prêt. » Nous avons seulement secoué notre tête et recommencé à monter les escaliers. « Alec chéri, est-ce que tu as pris tes médicaments aujourd'hui ? »

« Avant d'aller en cours ! »

« Ok. Amusez vous bien alors. »

Quand nous sommes finalement arrivés en haut Alec m'a ouvert la porte de sa chambre. Il est un tel gentleman. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Sa chambre n'était pas très spéciale. Murs bleus, grand lit recouvert de couvertures grise, bureau noir, un ordinateur dessus, une stéréo. Une grande collection de CD et de livres dont je n'ai probablement jamais entendu parler. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais ce qui m'a surpris était ce mur qui était rempli de cadres avec des photos d'Alec et d'autres personnes à l'intérieur.

« Je t'apporte quelque chose à boire, ok ? »

« Ouais. »

Il m'a laissé seul, et j'ai décidé de jeter un œil à ces photos. Sur certaines d'entre elles j'ai reconnu la mère d'Alec, Jace, Isabelle. Sur quelques unes Alec se trouvait un petit garçon qui était sa mini-version. Il devait être son petit frère. Sur d'autres, Alec se trouvait avec un homme, probablement son père. Mais le plus grand nombre de photo montraient Alec et une fille aux cheveux couleur roux-blond. Elle ne devait pas être bien plus jeune que nous. Elle avait des yeux verts, rempli d'étincelles. Sur quelques photos ils se tenaient la main, se souriant. Sur une autre elle embrassait la joue d'Alec, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur une balançoire. La photo ne devait pas avoir été prise il y a très longtemps, parce qu'Alec ne semblait pas différent physiquement. Je regardai la date inscrite sur le coin de la photo plus précisément. 07.02.2008. Donc elle avait était prise il y a seulement quatre mois. Ils semblaient tellement heureux sur cette photo. Et j'ai ressenti une légère jalousie.

J'ai entendu un raclement de gorge, et je me suis retourné, légèrement embarrassé.

« J'espère que du jus de pomme te convient ? Nous n'avons rien d'autre. Ma mère n'a pas… »

« C'est parfait. Merci. » Il m'a sourit légèrement et a posé le verre sur le bureau. « Elle est vraiment belle. » J'ai dit, pointant la photo de lui et de cette fille. « Vraiment jolie. »

« Oh ouais, Ellie est vraiment jolie. »

« Vous devez être assez proches. » J'ai dit, m'asseyant sur son lit et sortant mon livre de math.

« Nous le sommes. J'aime cette fille. »

A ce moment je me suis un peu refroidi. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'i venait juste de dire « J'aime cette fille. » J'ai senti mon estomac tomber. J'étais choqué, vraiment choqué. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il aurait une petite amie. J'étais sur qu'il était gay, que j'avais une chance. Mais maintenant toutes mes chances venaient d'être réduites à néant.

OOO

La séance de tutorat est passée assez vite. J'ai décidé que ça serait mieux si je ne restais pas trop longtemps. J'étais assez bouleversé qu'il ait déjà quelqu'un.

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi ? »

« Non. Je vais prendre un taxi. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ok. Je suppose… Je te verrai demain ? » Il m'a dit quand le taxi s'est garé devant sa maison. Il ma accompagné jusqu'à celui-ci et m'a ouvert la porte. Je lui ai sourit gentiment.

« On se voit demain. Et merci pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir, Alexander. »

Sur la route du retour, j'ai appelé Tessa, sachant qu'elle était avec Cate actuellement faisant quelques trucs pour la pièce de l'école.

« Oui ? » J'ai entendu la voix de Tessa.

« Tu avais raison Tess. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir trop d'espoir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Alec Lightwood ne s'intéressera jamais à moi. » J'ai médité « Alec a une petite amie. »

* * *

Chapitre gentiment corrigé par Bichtouille

Merci à Intoxic pour me laisser traduire sa fiction


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

« We will figure it out »

La semaine dernière fut la plus étrange de toute ma vie. Aussi, c'était ma première semaine de tutorat avec Magnus.

Presque tous les jours, après l'école on se rejoignait chez moi, ou à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Et je dois dire qu'il était vraiment un étudiant excellent. Il écoutait tous ce que je disais, faisait tous ce que je lui demandais. Il s'améliorait, je pouvais le voir clairement. Et c'était bien.

Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était sa façon d'agir. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal récemment.

Le premier jour, bordel même à la détention-tutorat du samedi, il me montrait plus d'affection que maintenant. Il me tenait la main, me parlait gentiment, me souriait sournoisement, me faisait des clins d'œil et bien sûr il m'a embrassé sur la joue. Ensuite, le premier jour quand on était chez moi et que nous nous tenions proches l'un de l'autre, il se penchait vers moi, comme s'il voulait m'embrasser. Maudit soit ma mère pour être entrée à ce moment. Mais ensuite quelque chose a changé, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être.

Magnus a arrêté de me faire des clins d'œil, essayer de toucher ma main ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses gestes envers moi sont ceux d'un ami. Sérieusement, même Simon a plus d'affection envers moi, que Magnus Bane dernièrement. Et je ne sais pas ce qui a changé.

Je voulais qu'il soit plus proche de moi, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire dans ce département. Et je voulais être plus proche de lui aussi. Mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur que si j'essayais de faire quelque chose il se moque de moi et me brise le cœur. Jace m'a prévenu. Et quelque part, loin dans ma tête, j'en étais conscient. Après tout je connaissais la réputation de Magnus.

C'était vraiment bizarre, que peu de temps après que Magnus soit arrivé dans notre école, il y a trois ans, c'est sorti. Je ne sais même pas qui avait commencé à répandre le mot. Ça a commencé après quelques fêtes auxquelles Magnus a assistées. Je ne suis jamais allé à aucune de ces fêtes, mais Jace et Isabelle oui, alors je ne suis même pas sûr si c'est totalement vrai. Et peu de temps après ça, les gens dans notre école ont commencé à parler. Ils répétaient tout le temps des choses comme 'Magnus l'a fait avec cinq filles à cette fête', ou 'J'ai même entendu qu'il l'avait fait avec une fille de quatorze ans' mais j'ai refusé de croire ce qu'ils disaient. Ou 'Des filles ont commencé à le payer pour coucher avec lui'. Mais la plus horrible était 'Magnus Bane est une pute pour tous ceux qui le payerons'. Donc maintenant dans notre école Magnus a le statut de 'celui qui a couché avec la moitié de l'école'. Et ces mots sont restés collés à lui, parce qu'il n'a jamais éclairci le sujet. Certains gamins disent juste qu'il est fier de ce statut. Les amis de Jace, avec qui je traine quelques fois aussi, disent souvent qu'à chaque fois qu'il est avec une personne, il couche juste avec elle et la quitte, qu'il se fou des sentiments des personnes. Au début, il ne sortait qu'avec des filles, mais peu après il a commencé à nager des deux côtés. Et pour dire la vérité ça n'a surpris personne au lycée.

Mais même avec sa réputation, je sens qu'il n'est pas vraiment comme ça. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est quelqu'un de sympa. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ces mots qui étaient ancrés dans mon esprit. Je voulais rencontrer le vrai Magnus. Le Magnus que j'ai vu quand nous étions tous

les deux. Le Magnus qui se soucie, le Magnus intelligent, le Magnus qui rigole de la façon la plus magnifique qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Le Magnus gentil. Le Magnus blessé que j'ai vu. Il essayait de le cacher, mais j'ai pu le voir clairement dans ses yeux or-verts. La blessure et la douleur causées par quelque chose. Je voulais apprendre à connaitre le vrai Magnus Bane. Pas le faux garçon, qui essayait d'éteindre ses vrais sentiments.

Je voulais tellement ça.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je croyais de plus en plus que Magnus Bane n'était intéressé par moi seulement pour une relation amicale.

OOO

« Alec, descends s'il te plait mon cœur. » J'ai entendu la voix de ma mère.

Je me suis précipité en bas des escaliers, conscient de l'inquiétude dans la voix de ma mère. Ça m'a rendu suspicieux.

« Ouais, maman ? » Je suis entré dans la cuisine et me suis assis sur un tabouret

« Comment tu te sens chéri ? » Elle me regarda avec son regard « Je-suis-inquiète-pour-toi-bébé »

« Je vais bien, maman. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Docteur Anderson a appelé. » Donc c'était ça. Ma condition. « Elle voulait que tu ailles la voir pour une vérification. »

« Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien. » J'ai pris un des cookies au chocolat qui étaient posés devant moi.

« Mon cœur tu dors plus qu'avant, et je pense que tu as encore perdu du poids. » Maintenant sa voix était devenue précaire, comme si elle avait peur « Je suis juste inquiète pour toi, bébé. »

« Maman, je… » Son regard concerné m'a demandé indirectement de me taire. Donc j'ai juste acquiescé. « J'irai chez le docteur Anderson demain, ok ? »

« Ton père t'y emmèneras, d'accord ? » J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai enlacé ma mère. Je sais qu'elle est très inquiète à propos de ma santé, et chaque petite chose la préoccupe. Nous nous sommes tenus comme ça durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que mon père rentre dans la cuisine.

« Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Robbie, tu emmèneras Alec chez le Docteur Anderson demain après l'école, ok ? » Mon père à seulement hoché la tête. Il savait que quand ma mère utilisait 'Robbie' ça voulait dire qu'elle était très sérieuse et que tu devais faire ce qu'elle disait.

Donc demain j'allais découvrir pourquoi je dormais plus que d'habitude. Mais j'étais sûr que ce n'était rien.

OOO

« Elle est tout le temps comme ça, Alec. » A dit la fille « C'est Maryse, c'est un truc maternel. »

« Je sais El, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. » J'ai médité au téléphone « Je vais bien. »

« Va là-bas pour son bien, ok ? Et le mien aussi. Tu ferais bien de m'appeler après ta visite, honey, où je viens à Manhattan pour te botter le cul. » Je pouvais l'imaginer se tenant devant moi, me fixant méchamment et me pointant du doigt. Nous l'avons déjà fait tellement de fois. « Tu es là honey-bee ? »

« Je suis là. Et je pense que je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler honey-bee. »

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que ça t'allait bien, Allie-cat. »

« Ugh… » Je grognai « Je te déteste El. »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » Nous avons tous les deux rigolé en même temps C'est pourquoi j'aime cette fille. Elle peut me faire rire sans aucune raison. Dès fois je me demande, si je n'étais pas gay, elle serait ma petite amie, c'est sûr. « Ok, assez de rigolade. Maintenant dis moi, comment ça se passe avec Magnus Le Sexy ? Aucun progrès ? Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? Tu as couché avec lui ? »

« Eleanor Katharine Baker ! » J'ai hurlé dans le téléphone, me levant pour m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je pouvais sentir ma rougeur se répandre partout sur mon visage. Je suis sur que je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate, maintenant. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu penser ça ?

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood ! Heureusement qu'on connait le nom complet l'un de l'autre. Maintenant répond à ma question. » Je n'arrivais toujours pas à rassembler ma voix. « Est-ce que vous avez fait quelque chose ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Je l'ai entendu gémir « Nous n'avons rien fait. »

« Rien ? Comme nada, nul, zéro ? Mon dieu, Alec… alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait… seuls dans TA chambre ? »

« On a étudié ? » J'ai dit, m'allongeant sur mes oreillers une nouvelle fois. « Honnêtement El… on étudiait juste. Quelque chose a changé. »

« Elabore Alec. La dernière fois tu étais tellement excité qu'il t'ai embrassé la joue, que j'ai cru que tu allais avoir une crise cardiaque de bonheur. Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » J'ai commencé « Ca a commencé à changer la première fois qu'il est allé chez moi. »

« Dis-moi tous ce qui s'est passé. Parce que mon garçon, tu es peut-être gay mais tu ne connais rien des garçons. »

« Hey ! » Elle me souffla un 'chut' et me dit de continuer « Lundi dernier on est venu chez moi pour étudier les maths. Et tout se passait bien. On était en train de monter en haut, quand il a glissé et je l'ai rattrapé. Je le tenais dans mes bras, pressé contre mon torse. Je pouvais sentir à quel point son cœur battait vite. Le mien était pareil. Ensuite on s'est regardé dans les yeux. Et il a commencé à se pencher vers moi, comme s'il voulait m'embrasser…et ensuite ma mère est rentrée. »

« Oh… tue-l'amour…Cette femme n'a pas de timing du tout… peu importe continue… il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

« Ensuite on est monté dans ma chambre. Je suis allé lui chercher quelque chose à boire et je l'ai laissé seul dans ma chambre. Quand je suis revenu on a commencé à étudier, et ensuite il s'est littéralement enfui de chez moi. Il a refusé l'invitation à manger et a pris un taxi…et le jour suivant on s'est juste dit 'salut' et depuis je lui enseigne juste. Il n'essaie plus de tenir ma main ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il y eu un long silence sur la ligne. Je me demande à quoi elle pense « El…tu penses à quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'est pas intéressé par moi ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu lui as dis qu'il aurait pu prendre comme un rejet ? »

« Non ! Il ne m'a même pas fait un geste envers moi pour que je puisse le repousser… d'ailleurs je ne le repousserai pas. Je l'apprécie trop pour ça. » Ellie était silencieuse encore une fois. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration calme et stable. Je me posais de questions maintenant moi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que Magnus a arrêté de me faire des avances. Je croyais vraiment que je l'intéressais. Peut-être que j'espérais trop après ce baiser. « Tu sais quoi El…je n'aurais pas dû espérer que quelque chose se passe entre lui et moi. Je veux dire je suis moi et… et il est le gars le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il ne me regardera jamais de la façon que je voudrais. »

« Arrête d'être un pleurnicheur Alec. » Elle s'exclama « Essaie de trouver ce qui a changé et ensuite on verra ce qu'on peut faire. Compris ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bien. Maintenant va dormir. Et appelle-moi demain hon. J'ai besoin de tout savoir. J't'aime. »

« J't'aime aussi El. »

Cette nuit je me suis endormie et j'ai rêvé de l'incroyable Magnus Bane encore une fois.

OOO

J'étais assis sur une chaise inconfortable dans le hall de l'hôpital. Mon père était à côté de moi, en train de lire un magazine. J'ai vu quelques enfants ici aussi, avec leurs parents. Je sais parfaitement que c'est ma dernière visite dans l'aile des enfants cancéreux. Si jamais quelque chose se passe mal, je serai déplacé dans l'aile des adultes cancéreux.

« Alec Lightwood ? » Mon père et moi nous sommes levés et avons souri à la nouvelle infirmière. « Le docteur Anderson vous attend »

« Alec ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. » Dit le Docteur Anderson, une fois qu'on entra dans la pièce. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, mère célibataire, avec deux enfants. Son ex-mari l'a laissé pour une poulette à son travail. Ouais, quand je restais ici, j'ai eu le droit de connaitre toute l'histoire de sa vie. C'est une femme vraiment gentille et intelligente. J'aimais beaucoup Lauren Anderson. « Oh, Mr. Lightwood. C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous voir. Je pensais que ça aurait été Mrs. Lightwood qui se serait déplacé. »

« Maryse avait une réunion parents-professeurs à l'école de Max aujourd'hui. » Mon père a simplement répondu, alors que nous prenions place sur les chaises en face de son bureau. « Ma femme m'a dit que vous vouliez faire une vérification avec Alexander. »

« Oui. » Elle tourna son regard vers moi. « Alec, ta mère m'a dit que tu dormais plus que d'habitude et que tu as encore perdu du poids. »

« Et bien je dors plus, mais c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail à l'école et avec le tutorat. Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai perdu du poids. Je mange autant qu'avant. » J'ai expliqué, essayant de me souvenir de mon poids.

« Est-ce que tu as saigné du nez récemment ? » J'ai secoué ma tête « Des difficultés à respirer ? » J'ai encore secoué ma tête « Peut être que tu es plus fatigué après certaines activités ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sûr ? » J'ai acquiescé.

« Alors docteur… » A commencé mon père « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon fils ? »

« J'aimerai faire quelques tests sanguins, juste pour être sûre. »

Le docteur Anderson a appelé l'infirmière. La même femme blonde que j'ai vue dans le hall est venue et m'a emmené dans une salle d'examen. Elle m'a gentiment demandé de relever ma manche. Prendre mon sang n'a pas été si long. Donc après cinq minutes nous étions de retour, et le docteur m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait dans deux jours pour les résultats. Nous lui avons dit au revoir et mon père et moi sommes retournés à la voiture.

La route jusqu'à la maison n'était pas très long. Je surveillais mon téléphone pour voir si j'avais reçu un message de Magnus. Je me sens mal, puisqu'hier dans l'après-midi j'ai dû l'appeler pour annuler notre séance d'aujourd'hui. J'ai eu cet étrange pressentiment que quand il m'a dit « ce n'est pas grave » sa voix sonnait un peu triste. Donc maintenant encore une fois je lui ai envoyé un message pour m'excuser.

'Ce n'est vraiment pas grave Alec. On pourra se voir une autre fois *visage qui sourit*'

'Est-ce que 2main après les cours ça t'irait ? Chez moi ?'

'C'est bon pour moi. On se voit 2main Alec'

'A plus Magnus'

« Quel est la personne qui te rend si niais ? » Mon père me sortit de mes pensées. « J'ai vu ce sourire Alec. » A ces mots j'ai senti mon visage se réchauffer « Et ce rougissement… alors… qui est ce… garçon ? »

« C'est juste un ami papa. » Méditais-je, vraiment embarrassé. Je veux dire, il n'y a aucun moyen sur terre, que je parle de garçon avec mon père. « C'est Magnus, le garçon auquel je fais du tutorat. »

« Oh… le garçon à paillettes ? » J'ai hoché la tête « Il a l'aire d'être… un gentil garçon et très…hum… bruyant. »

« Ouais… il est gentil. » J'ai souris involontairement alors qu'une vision de Magnus me vint à l'esprit.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien Alexander ? » J'ai regardé mon père avec étonnement. Depuis quand mon père était-il intéressé à ma vie amoureuse ? « Tu… est-ce que c'est ce garçon dont tu as parlé à Izzy et Ellie ? Celui dont Jace t'as prévenu de ne pas approcher ? » J'ai hoché la tête « Et est-ce qu'il t'aime de cette façon ? »

« Non… il m'aime comme un ami. Seulement comme un ami. »

OOO

« Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit le docteur ? » Me demanda Ellie, alors que j'étais allongé dans mon lit avec une Izzy roulée en boule contre moi. Un chick-flick* était toujours à la télé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier plus.

« Elle a pris mon sang et dans deux jours je saurais les résultats. » J'ai entendu un léger hmmm à l'autre bout du fil. « Mais je me sens bien. »

« C'est bien. »

« Devine quoi El. Mon père m'a parlé de garçon. »

« Pour de vrai ? Robert, parler de garçon ? Oh mon pauvre… »

« Nous avons un peu parlé de Magnus. Il sait que je l'aime bien. »

« Parlant de Magnus. » Elle m'interrompit « Quand est-ce que tu le vois de nouveau ? »

« Je l'ai invité demain. » J'ai éteint la télé, et ai mis une couverture sur le corps d'Izzy.

« Demain ? » Je lui ai répondu d'un Mmmm « Bien. Donc… essaie de trouver ce qu'il s'est passé, ok ? »

« Bien sûr. J'essaierai. » Je lui ai dit « Je dois y aller El…je suis fatigué. Je t'appelle demain, kay ? »

« T'as intérêt hon. Et ne t'inquiète pas, kay ? Demain, on découvrira pourquoi il agit comme ça. »

*Film destiné à un public féminin et jeune

* * *

Chapitre gentiment corrigé par Bichtouille

Merci à Intoxic de me laisser traduire sa fiction


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

« Fixing some things »

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Magnus. Ta jambe semble guérir plutôt bien et assez rapidement. Donc, dès jeudi nous pourront enlever ton plâtre. » Dit le docteur.

« Tu vois chéri ? » Commença ma mère « Tu sera enfin libéré de ces béquilles. »

« Super ! » J'ai dit gaiement.

Aujourd'hui était vraiment un bon jour. Non seulement j'ai été informé que bientôt je pourrai marcher sans béquilles. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec Alec. Pour être honnête, il m'a manqué ces deux derniers jours. C'est étrange, parce que je ne devrais pas ressentir ce que je ressens. Il a déjà quelqu'un, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir attiré par lui. Et peut importe ce que c'est, c'est fort. Mais je dois étouffer ces sentiments. Il ne sera jamais intéressé par moi. Et je ne serai pas celui qui brisera sa relation avec cette Ellie. Peu importe à quel point j'apprécie Alec.

« Donc, je te vois jeudi ? » Demanda le docteur « 9 heures ? »

« Bien sûr doc. »

Ma mère et moi sommes sortis en direction de notre voiture. Le trajet en direction de l'école n'était pas très long, donc ma mère s'est bientôt garée.

« Passe une bonne journée mon cœur. » Elle embrassa ma joue « Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir ? J'ai un jour de libre. »

« Non maman. Je vais chez Alec aujourd'hui. » Ma mère hocha la tête « Je serai à la maison dans la soirée. J't'aime. » Au même moment j'ai entendu des coups sur la vitre. Je me suis tourné et j'ai vu Catarina et Ragnor. Celui-ci se tenait derrière elle, la tête baissée. J'ai dégluti difficilement et j'ai ouvert la porte.

« Bonjour Mrs. Bane. » A dit Cate, souriant à ma mère

« Catarina, bonjour. Oh… et Ragnor… salut sweetie. Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. »

« Bonjour Mrs. Bane. » Il grommela « Salut Mags. »

« Salut. » Cate m'aida à descendre de la voiture, et nous nous sommes tenus tous les trois, gênés, alors que ma mère nous fixait.

« Au revoir les enfants. » Nous lui avons tous fait un signe de la main, et bientôt elle accéléra. Catarina s'est avancée devant nous et nous a fixé tous les deux.

« Ok… » Elle murmura. « J'en ai marre et je suis fatigué de votre jeu ne-pas-se-parler. Toi, » Elle pointa Ragnor « Tu as merdé parce que tu l'as laissé dans la salle de théâtre. Et toi, » Cette fois elle me regarda. « Tu es têtu. Il a essayé de s'excuser, mais tu l'as rejeté comme une salope après son coup. » Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais elle m'indiqua de me taire « Maintenant vous avez… » Elle regarda son téléphone. « 15 minutes. Parlez, frappez vous, hurlez, embrassez vous, peu importe,

arrangez ça…juste, quand vous rentrerez en classe… vous feriez mieux d'être de nouveau amis. Compris ?! » On a seulement hoché la tête. « Bien. Je vous vois à l'intérieur. »

Nous sommes restés comme ça, dans cet inconfortable et étrange silence durant un moment. Aucun de nous ne savais quoi dire. Aucun de nous ne voulais être le premier parler. Je me tenais sur mes béquilles, et j'attendais. Finalement Ragnor a parlé, en même temps que moi.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé. » Nous avons tous les deux rigolé, comme au bon vieux temps. C'est incroyable à quel point parler avec mon meilleur ami m'avait manqué. « Vas-y. »

« Magnus, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser là-bas. C'était stupide et j'ai écouté Woolsey. Mais tu es plus important que lui. J'aurais dû rester avec toi ou essayer de t'emmener quelque part. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. » La peine dans ses yeux était sincère. Je savais qu'il le pensait. Ragnor n'était pas le genre de personne qui me laisserait derrière si ce n'était pas une situation difficile comme ça. » Je suis tellement désolé… je sais que j'ai merdé… mais s'il te plait… s'il te plait ne met pas fin à notre amitié… je t'en supplie… »

« Je ne vais pas mettre un terme à notre amitié à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide. » Je lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras. « Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, tu te souviens ? » J'ai remonté ma manche et lui ai montré le bracelet fait de ficelle verte et jaune. Celui que nous nous étions donné quand nous avions douze ans. « Je t'aime peu importe les circonstances. »

« Je t'aime aussi frérot. » Il m'attira dans un câlin vers son torse très musclé.

« Et je suis désolé aussi. J'aurais dû écouter tes excuses plus tôt. Mais j'étais en colère. » J'ai tapoté son dos et nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, mec. Ca fait presque deux semaines. Crois-moi, Woolsey n'est pas autant marrant que toi, William et James non plus. » J'ai roulé mes yeux, quand j'ai repéré des cheveux noirs décoiffés qui m'étaient familiers. J'ai tourné ma tête vers la gauche pour mieux le voir. Aujourd'hui il portait un jean bleu clair, un sweat à capuche couleur navy et sa ô merveilleuse veste en cuir. Il marchait en direction de l'école avec son idiot de frère et sa charmante sœur. « … et je te dis que Will… qui est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Je suis sorti de mon admiration et ai regardé Ragnor, qui m'observait très suspicieusement. Il dirigea son regard vers l'endroit que je fixais auparavant, et il me regarda de nouveau avec un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Donc… tu aimes bien Alec Lightwood. »

« C'est mon ami… » J'ai essayé de sonner décontracté, mais Ragnor ne m'a pas cru.

« S'il te plait… je t'ai connu toute ma vie Mags. Ce regard… il me dit que tu l'apprécies un petit peu plus que d'une façon amicale. » Des fois j'oublie que Ragnor lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. « Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Mais il ne m'aime pas. » Nous avons commencé à marcher dans l'établissement.

« Tu es sûr ? Il continue de te lancer des regards en cours. Je l'ai remarqué. » M'a-t-il dit alors que nous étions presque arrivé devant notre salle de classe.

« Je suis sûr. » Murmurais-je « Alec a une petite amie. »

« Je suis désolé. Tu semblais vraiment l'apprécier. » Je lui fis un petit sourire, et on rentra finalement dans la salle. Quand je passa devant Alec je lui fis un sourire sincère. Il me sourit en retour, rougissant de sa manière craquante. Magnus, tu dois arrêter de penser de lui de cette façon. Je me réprimandais. Nous nous sommes assis à côté de Cate, comme nous travaillons en groupe en sciences.

« Tout est arrangé ? » Elle demanda. Nous avons seulement hoché la tête, lui souriant. « Bien. Maintenant tout est comme au bon vieux temps. »

OOO

Encore une fois, Alec m'attendait à mon casier.

« Salut Magnus. Salut Ragnor. » Parla-t-il.

« Bonjour Alec. » Répondit Ragnor, qui se dirigea ensuite vers son casier. J'ai pris mes affaires et aussitôt Alec prit mon sac, comme le vrai gentleman qu'il était.

Peu de temps après nous sommes arrivés à sa voiture et nous nous sommes dirigés chez lui. Aujourd'hui, Alec avait de la musique plus calme dans sa voiture.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » J'ai demandé

« Nickelback. J'ai pensé que tu aurais pu aimer des sons plus doux, pas des cris. »

« J'aime bien. » Le trajet était vraiment agréable. Nous avions une petite conversation à propos des actions bizarres de Mrs. Ashdown, notre prof d'anglais. « Je te le dis, elle me regardait bizarrement. »

« Peut être qu'elle veut que tu t'impliques dans la pièce de l'école ? » M'a dit 'yeux bleus', alors qu'il se garait devant sa maison. « Elle t'a demandé de jouer le rôle principale. Peut être qu'elle essayait de te persuader. Tu sais, si c'était moi je te fixerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. »

« Tu as peut être raison. » Nous sommes sortis et sommes rentrés dans la maison. « Bonjour Mrs. Lightwood. »

« Magnus, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » Maryse nous a souri. « Cette fois tu resteras pour le diner, pas vrai ? » J'ai acquiescé. « Bien. Alors allez en haut les garçons. »

J'étais maintenant plus doué pour monter les escaliers d'Alec avec des béquilles. La raison principale était qu'Alec était juste derrière moi, prêt à m'attraper si jamais je tombais. Quand nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre, nous avons commencé à travailler sur un nouveau chapitre de maths. Géométrie…beurk, mais je devais passer le test de vendredi. Donc nous avons commencé à travailler, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer avec ces yeux bleus qui n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer, comme s'il m'imaginait dans son esprit. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que jeter les livres hors du lit et attraper Alec pour l'embrasser. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, et ça m'énervait.

OOO

Ellie PointDeVue :

« Ellie ! Hey sweetheart. » La femme m'attira dans ses bras, m'empêchant de respirer.

« Salut Maryse. » Dit la fille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Alec ne m'a pas dit que tu venais, » Elle laissa la plus jeune à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle partait s'éloigner un peu plus loin dans la maison « Est-ce que c'est ta mère qui t'a déposé ? »

« Elle fait du shopping au Fifth Ave avec tante Louisa. Et j'ai demandé si je pouvais venir pour voir Alec. » Dit-elle gentiment. « Il est à la maison ? »

« Oui, en haut avec son ami Magnus. Ils sont en train d'étudier. »

« Avec Magnus ? Magnus Bane ? » Maryse hocha seulement la tête. Il y eut un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres d'Ellie à ces mots.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Alec ? »

« Nah, j'irai moi-même. » Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune blonde vénitienne montait en haut. Mais avant qu'elle ne débarque dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, elle devait aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. « Salut toi. »

« Ellie… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda la jeune fille brune, alors qu'elle mettait sa nouvelle robe rouge.

« Je suis venu dire bonjour et voir si ton stupide de frère avait arrangé ce qui n'allait pas entre lui et le canon dans sa chambre. » Isabelle sourit. Elle avait toujours apprécié Ellie, depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré à l'hôpital, quand Alec y était lui-même. Elles ont vite créé un lien, peut-être pas autant fort qu'Alec et Ellie, mais elle était aussi son amie. « Donc… comment évoluent les choses ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« S'il te plait Isabelle Lightwood. Je te connais depuis un moment… tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu n'as pas écouté ? » Isabelle roula ses yeux, et Ellie sourit. « Alors… balance les infos. Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

« Durant la dernière heure ils ont étudié. Genre juste étudié. » La bouche d'Ellie s'ouvrit, choquée.

« Pour de vrai ? » Izzy hocha la tête. « Il est tellement stupide…ha… est-ce qu'on a besoin de faire quelque chose pour lui ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Tu retiens Alec en bas, et je vais avoir une petite discussion avec ce Magnus Bane. »

Ellie Baker n'était pas une jeune fille de seize ans ordinaire. Non. Elle était féroce, disait toujours ce qu'elle avait en tête et n'avait peur de rien. Elle n'avait même pas eu peur de la leucémie qu'elle avait eue. Elle ne la dérangeait pas. Elle l'avait battu du premier coup, et pour l'instant elle allait bien. C'est comme ça qu'elle rencontra Alec. A la première séance de thérapie à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux à cette époque, et il ne la prenait pas en pitié, contrairement à sa famille. Dans un élan de solidarité Alec avait rasé sa tête peu de temps après. Il savait que bientôt, ses cheveux allaient commencer à tomber. Ils sont vite devenus meilleurs amis. Ils passaient chaque minutes ensemble à l'hôpital. Et c'était étrange qu'Ellie sache, depuis le début, avant même qu'Alec lui dise, qu'il était gay. Elle le savait juste. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'Alec l'aimait tellement, parce qu'elle ne le jugeait pas.

Ellie et Isabelle se séparèrent en face de la porte d'Alec. Miss Lightwood est allé en bas, et Miss Baker est entrée dans la chambre d'Alec. Elle s'est approchée des deux garçons qui étaient en pleine révision. Elle leur a souri alors qu'ils la regardaient tous les deux, choqués.

« El ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Alec a sauté de son lit et est venue prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Ellie lui a rendu son étreinte, regardant l'autre garçon. Magnus était très attirant, elle devait l'admettre. Un grand et fin garçon, avec un style très pailleté et coloré. Ses cheveux étaient en pointes. Quand ils se sont écartés, Ellie sourit à Magnus. Elle regarda significativement Alec, pour les présentations. « C'est vrai. Ellie, voici Magnus. Magnus, c'est Ellie. »

« Magnus Bane, ravie de te rencontrer. » Dit-il gentiment.

« Ellie Baker, ravie d'enfin rencontrer le fameux Magnus Bane. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. » La couleur des joues d'Alec auraient rendu jalouse plus d'une tomate à l'heure actuelle. Ellie lui a juste sourit. « Est-ce que je vous ai interrompu ? »

« Non, » Répondit Magnus. « Nous pouvons terminer une autre fois. »

« Surtout pas. Je suis juste venue voir Alec vu que m'a mère fait du shopping. Je partirais bientôt. » Magnus Bane hocha la tête. Ellie s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Alec les regardait toujours, rougissant. « Alec hon, apporte-moi quelque chose à boire, kay ? »

« Je… bien sur… je reviens. » Quand il les a laissés seul, Ellie a vu le désir dans le regard de Magnus alors qu'il regardait Alec. Et elle savait quoi faire ensuite.

« N'est-il pas un magnifique petit démon ? »

« Oui…il est vraiment magnifique. »

Magnus POV :

« Oui…il est vraiment magnifique. » Le moment où les mots se sont échappés de ma bouche, j'ai posé ma main sur celle-ci. Comment pouvais-je dire quelque chose comme ça en face de sa petite-amie ? Je l'ai regardé, légèrement effrayé de sa réaction. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle va me crier dessus pour avoir apprécié son petit-ami ou quelque chose comme ça ? Mais elle m'a surprit. Elle me souriait. « Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai. Alec est beau… ok, canon. »

« Mais je n'aurais pas dû le dire à voix haute, pas en face de toi. » Elle me regarda, perdu. « Ecoute je n'essaie pas de me mettre entre vous deux. Je n'essaie pas de te le voler. »

« Me le voler ? »

« Je ne ferai aucun geste envers lui. C'est juste une relation amicale… »

« Attends une minute ! » Elle m'interrompit « Tu penses que nous sommes ensemble ? Comme un couple ? »

« Oui. »

« Qui t'as dit cette connerie ? »

« Alec. » J'ai répondu. Minute après minute je me perdais dans cette situation.

« Quel idiot ! Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. Et je ne le serai jamais. » Elle réfléchit « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? »

« Que vous êtes vraiment proches et qu'il t'aimait. » Elle roula des yeux et se frappa le front.

« Comment arrive t-il à être intelligent ? » Se dit-elle à elle-même « Crois-moi Magnus. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. En plus, il ne serait même pas intéressé par moi-même si j'avais le physique de Scarlett Johansson. Mais si je ressemblais à Chris Evans, alors peut être. » Maintenant elle avait toute mon attention.

« Tu veux dire qu'Alec aime les gars ? » J'ai demandé, incertain.

« Duh ! » Elle leva ses bras dans l'air « Les gars, peu importe, gay ou hétéro, sont stupides parfois. »

« Mais le plus important est… est-ce qu'il m'aime bien ? » J'ai demandé avec de l'espoir dans ma voix.

« C'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. »

Au même moment, Alec est entré dans la chambre. Il nous a regardé suspicieusement et a dit.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Maintenant tout est parfait. » J'ai dis, souriant véritablement pour la première fois de la semaine. Alec était célibataire, et il aimait les gars. Alors j'avais toujours un peu de chance pour gagner son cœur.

* * *

Chapitre gentiment corrigé par Bichtouille

Merci à Intoxic pour me laisser traduire sa fiction


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

« I think I like you a little more… »

Ce jour avait plutôt bien commencé pour moi. Mes parents étaient assez heureux ce matin. Ma sœur n'était pas en train de se plaindre parce que ses chaussures n'allaient pas avec sa jupe. Jace ne me faisait aucun commentaire désobligeant. Max était son merveilleux lui-même. Et je me suis réveillé avec une bonne humeur surprenante. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, aucun vertige contrairement à hier. Donc oui, j'appelais ça une belle journée. Et j'espérais qu'elle continuerait comme ça jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école était agréable lui aussi. Jace et Izzy se disputaient comme tous les jours. C'était comme un mantra pour moi : « Je suis bien plus jolie que toi, Jace. »

« Non je suis plus joli, Izzy. » Des fois je me demande comment est-ce que c'est possible qu'ils n'aient pas le même sang et que pourtant ils soient autant similaires.

« Alec tu as une autre séance d'étude avec Magnus aujourd'hui ? » La façon d'ont Izzy a prononcé « séance d'étude » m'a gêné. Elle l'a presque dit d'un ton suggestif. Suggéré de faire autre chose que d'étudier. Jace grogna, comme il le faisait toujours quand quelqu'un mentionnait le prénom de Magnus.

« Je pense, mais ça fait deux jours que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés… mais je pense, ouais. »

« Il est vraiment tellement con que tu as besoin de lui apprendre ? » S'amusa mon frère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes autant ? Il ne t'a jamais rien fait ? » J'ai demandé, le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu traines avec la salope de l'école ! » J'ai arrêté la voiture et l'ai regardé, mécontent. Je sais qu'il le déteste, mais l'insulter comme ça est juste cruel.

« De une, Jonathan, je peux choisir mes propres amis. » J'ai dit en descendant de la voiture. Jace et Izzy m'ont imité. J'ai claqué la portière, et ai dépassé mon frère et ma sœur, fixant méchamment Jace. « Et de deux, ne l'appelle pas salope. »

C'est de cette façon que Jace a ruiné ma magnifique journée. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il détestait tellement Magnus. Je sais que Bane a sa réputation, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Jace a le droit de l'appeler par ces noms. Nous ne savons même pas si sa réputation est vraie, ou s'il l'a créé pour être plus populaire ou autre.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi maussade ? » En parlant du loup. J'admets que sa voix m'a légèrement fait sursauter. Je me suis retourné pour voir Magnus et son accoutrement habituel. Des vêtements serrés, genre vraiment serrés qui le rendent sexy rien qu'à les regarder. Ses cheveux en pointes, des paillettes de toutes les couleurs dedans. La totale au niveau maquillage. Il me souriait, et ses merveilleux yeux de chat étincelaient.

« Une petite embrouille avec mon frère. Rien de sérieux. » Je lui ai timidement souri en retour. Je pouvais sentir mes joues se réchauffer au fil des minutes, alors qu'il me regardait avec ce regard, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées. « Je vois que tu n'as plus ton plâtre. »

« Ouais. Mon docteur me l'a enlevé hier. »

La cloche a sonné et nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre salle de maths. J'ai pris ma place habituelle, devant, avec Annabelle. Et Magnus est parti s'asseoir avec Catarina Loss. Avant de passer devant ma table, il m'a fait deux clins d'œil, me faisant rougir. J'ai essayé de me reprendre, et de ne pas me retourner vers lui à chaque fois que notre professeur se tournait vers le tableau. Il me faisait des clins d'œil quand Mr. Starkweather ne regardait pas. Je me suis alors demandé ce qui avait changé ces deux derniers jours. Est-ce qu'Ellie lui a dit quelque chose ? Si elle lui a dit mon secret elle est morte. J'ai rapidement sorti mon téléphone et lui ai envoyé un message sous ma table.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Magnus ? »

« Rien. »

« Il n'arrête pas de me faire des clins d'œil depuis le début du cours de maths. »

« Et alors ? Sois heureux qu'il flirte avec toi. C'est ce que tu voulais après tout. GTG*. J'ai anglais. Je t'aime. »

*Got to go= je dois y aller

Après tous ces messages j'étais sûr qu'elle lui avait dit quelque chose. J'espère juste qu'elle ne lui a pas révélé que je l'aimais bien.

« Monsieur Bane, j'aimerai vous voir après le cours » J'ai entendu la voix de Mr. Starkweather, et je me suis tourné vers Magnus, me demandant que quoi ça pouvait bien s'agir. Il me mima 'TEST' avec sa bouche. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui Magnus allait savoir sa note du test qu'il avait passé il y a de cela deux jours. Pour être honnête j'avais un peu peur. Magnus était un bon élève, il a travaillé dur, mais nous ne savions pas si ça serait suffisant. Je veux dire Mr. Starkweather est étrange quelques fois et il ne fera pas passer quelques élèves s'ils lui tapent sur les nerfs.

Après le cours je me suis dirigé vers mon casier pour aller prendre mon livre d'histoire. Alors que je fermais mon casier, j'entendis mon prénom.

« Alec ! Alec ! » Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Magnus courir vers moi.

« Ne cours pas ! Tu pourrais te casser la jambe une seconde fois ! » L'ai-je raisonné.

« M'en fou ! Regarde ! » Il me fourra une feuille dans mes mains. Quand je l'ai tourné j'ai vu une grosse note rouge. « J'ai eu B. B… B, Alec ! »

« Félicitations ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. » Il rayonnait de bonheur, me regardant avec un magnifique regard, me rendant fier et propageant une étrange chaleur en moi.

« C'est grâce à toi ! Merci énormément. » à cet instant Magnus jeta ses bras autour de moi, et m'attira vers son torse. J'étais pressé contre lui, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il me serrait fort, et

finalement j'ai bougé mes bras autour de son dos et les aient bizarrement bougés de haut en bas. J'étais encore submergé par le sentiment d'être dans ses bras. C'était génial. Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours. Mais apparemment Magnus ne pensait pas la même chose, et bientôt il s'écarta de moi, mais nous nous tenions toujours assez proches l'un de l'autre. « Merci darling. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi. Tu es mon sauveur, darling Alexander. »

« Je me sens presque comme un super héros » J'ai dit doucement, rougissant furieusement à cause du surnom mignon.

« Tu es mon super héros personnel avec le pouvoir d'arriver à sortir quelque chose de mon impénétrable crâne » J'ai ris et ai pris mon sac. Nous avons marché lentement jusqu'à notre prochain cours.

« Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu es un très bon élève. »

« Seulement pour toi. Mon professeur charmant. » Si je rougissais avant maintenant j'étais tout rouge. « Donc… je pensais… » Il m'a regardé, incertain. C'était surprenant pour moi. Magnus n'était jamais incertain. « Il y a cette fête aujourd'hui chez Ragnor…et… je…est-ce que tu voudrais venir…je veux dire…je serais là…et on pourrait s'amuser… et j'aimerai que tu viennes Alexander…donc… qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Les fêtes c'est pas trop mon truc. » Ma voix montrait clairement que je n'aimais pas ce genre de choses.

« S'il te plait… pour moi… s'il te plait ? » Il me regarda avec de la pitié dans les yeux, il a presque fait ce regard de chien battu. Et je ne pouvais vraiment pas le décevoir maintenant.

« Ok… je viendrai. »

« Oui ! » S'écria-t-il « Je te verrais là-bas darling. »

OOO

Je me tenais devant mon placard, débâtant sur quoi je pourrais porter. Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais été à une fête durant les trois dernières années. Avec ma leucémie, ma mère avait quelques objections à me laisser sortir une nuit entière. Mais maintenant que je me sentais mieux, j'espérais qu'elle accepterait. Pour être honnête je voulais y aller, et voir Magnus dans ce monde, dansant, souriant, heureux. Rien que le voir heureux me faisait sourire. J'avais commencé à le remarquer il y a de cela quelques jours. Quand il souriait, je souriais. Il allumait comme une lumière de bonheur à l'intérieur de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec tes affaires ? » Demanda Jace, quand il débarqua dans ma chambre. « Tu vas quelque part ou tu as finalement décidé que tu avais besoin de quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Je sors ce soir. »

« Où ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu n'es pas maman. »

« Mais peut être que maman sera intéressée par l'endroit où tu comptes aller. » Il me regarda significativement. « Alors ? »

« Je vais à la fête de Ragnor. » Il plissa son nez à l'entente du nom « J'ai été invité. »

« Par qui ? Magnus ? » J'ai juste hoché de la tête, la seconde d'après j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de fusiller mon dos du regard « Je viens aussi. Il n'y a aucun moyen sur terre que je te laisse être seul au milieu de ces abrutis. »

« Qu'es… » Je n'ai pas pu finir, parce que Jace cria dans toute la maison.

« Isabelle ! » Quelques secondes plus tard ma sœur entra dans ma chambre « Fais toi belle, on va à une fête »

« Uhh une fête ! » Dit-elle joyeusement en applaudissant « Où ? Et qui l'organise ? »

« Chez Ragnor Fell » Lui répondit Jace, attrapant Izzy par le coude, la faisant sortir de ma chambre.

Finalement j'ai décidé de mettre mon jean déchiré au genou, et un pull gris à manches longues. Ma veste en cuir noir était posée sur ma chaise de bureau. Je l'ai prise et suis descendu en bas pour prévenir ma mère de mes plans.

« Max, où est maman ? » J'ai demandé à mon petit frère, qui était en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo avec ses amis.

« Dans le bureau de papa. » Je me suis dirigé vers le bureau, et ai frappé à la porte. Quand j'ai entendu un léger « entrez » je suis rentré à l'intérieur.

« Alec, honey, tu vas bien ? » Elle était dans son mode maman-concernée. Elle s'est approchée de moi et a pris ma main dans la sienne. « Sweetie ? »

« Je vais bien maman. » Je l'ai rassurée. Elle souffla de soulagement. « Je… peux te demander quelque chose ? » Elle hocha la tête « Il y a une fête ce soir… et j'ai été invité par un ami… par Magnus… c'est bon si j'y vais ? » Elle me regarda, peu convaincue « Je veux vraiment y aller… s'il te plait maman »

« Tu es sûr Alec ? Tu es sûr que tu devrais aller là-bas ? »

« Oui. Je veux y aller. Il m'a invité maman. » Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue « Jace et Izzy viennent aussi. »

« Ok. » Dit-elle finalement « Mais tu ne bois pas, tu ne prends pas de drogue, et tu ne reviens pas tard à la maison ok ? » J'ai acquiescé, souriant « Et si quelque chose arrive, ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, appelle-moi et ton père viendra te chercher, compris ? »

« Oui m'man ! »

« Alors amuse toi chéri, et surveille ton frère et ta sœur aussi. »

« Au revoir maman. Et merci ! »

OOO

Le trajet pour aller à la fête n'était pas long, mais sachant parfaitement que mon frère et ma sœur allaient boire, nous avons pris le métro. Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions à Brooklyn, en face de la maison de Ragnor. Bien sûr je ne savais pas où il vivait, mais étonnamment Izzy le savait. Nous sommes rentrés doucement dans sa cour. Il y avait presque la moitié de notre école. Ils étaient en train de danser, boire, crier. Je regardais autour de moi pour tenter d'apercevoir une personne pailleté familière, mais je ne le vis pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » Nous avons entendu une voix dédaigneuse qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Woolsey Scott, le gars qui s'est battu avec mon frère quelques fois déjà.

« J'ai invité Alexander. » La douce et mélodieuse voix de Magnus se fit entendre derrière moi. « Jace et Isabelle sont également les bienvenus. Rentrons à l'intérieur. »

Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'au bar. Il nous montrait les alentours, même si c'était la maison de Ragnor.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu Alexander » Me dit-il, quand mon frère et ma sœur nous ont laissé pour partir s'amuser.

« Je… je suis content aussi. » J'ai bégayé alors qu'il remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Et encore une fois il m'a fait rougir.

« Tu es adorable quand tu rougis. »

« C'est embarrassant. »

« Je trouve ça plutôt mignon et sexy. » Il m'a fait des clins d'œil comme une centaine de fois aujourd'hui. « Dansons. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Il me regarda, confus « Je suis un gros tas quand il s'agit de danser… genre vraiment… Ellie m'a fait danser à son semi-formal avec elle et c'était un total désastre. Alors… désolé… »

« Nah… ça ne peut pas être si mauvais… je veux dire avec un corps comme le tien tu as probablement des gestes extraordinaires » J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour dire quelque chose « Peut être que tu as juste eu le mauvais partenaire ? »

« Je… »

« Magnus te voilà ! » J'ai été interrompu par Tessa Gray. « Salut Alec. » Je lui ai souri poliment « Ca te dérange si je te vole Magnus pour une danse ? »

« Pas du tout »

« Mais… » Commença Bane, mais Tessa l'attirait déjà vers la piste de dance.

Le temps passait, et j'observais Magnus, alors qu'il dansait avec d'autres personnes. Il était tellement beau. Tellement libre, tellement heureux. Il était dans son monde. La façon dont il bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique me donnait envie de me rapprocher de lui, pour mettre mes mains sur ses hanches, pour les sentir sous mes doigts. Mais j'avais peur de faire quoi que ce soit. Pas

seulement parce que j'avais peur d'être rejeté, mais parce que les personnes ici pourraient le voir. J'avais peut-être fait mon coming out à ma famille, mais je ne voulais pas que les personnes à l'école sachent ma sexualité. Je me souviens comment les gamins avaient réagi quand un gars avait dit qu'il était gay il y a deux ans. Il était content parce qu'il était en terminale. Mais il a été harcelé à cause de ça quand même. Je ne veux pas subir ça. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ça serait trop dur pour moi.

J'ai regardé ma montre et ai vu qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je rentre à la maison si je voulais que mes parents me laissent de nouveau sortir. Ils sont trop protecteurs avec moi, mais je les comprends. J'ai essayé de trouver Izzy et Jace, et je les ai repérés avec Clary et Simon. Izzy était accrochée à Simon, et Jace était collé à la bouche de Clary. Alors que je m'approchais je pouvais dire qui était plus ou moins bourré.

« Je rentre à la maison. » J'ai dit à Jace. Il a seulement hoché la tête. « Clary, tu prends soins de cet idiot, ok ? »

« Je le ferai Alec. »

« Dis à maman que je reste chez Clary » Murmura Jace, approchant la blonde vénitienne de son buste.

« Ok. Izzy ? »

« Je la ramènerai à la maison, Alec » Dit Simon, et j'ai acquiescé.

Je me suis dirigé vers la porte quand soudainement quelqu'un a attrapé mon coude.

« Où est-ce que tu vas darling ? » Magnus se mit devant moi et me regarda, concerné.

« Chez moi. J'ai promis à ma mère que je ne rentrerai pas tard. »

« Oh… alors laisse-moi te raccompagner. » Il partit quelque part, et bientôt il était de retour avec sa veste.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ça va aller. » J'ai dit, me dirigeant vers la sortie.

« N'importe quoi. Je te raccompagne chez toi. Je ne peux rien laisser de mal t'arriver dehors, darling » J'ai éventuellement hoché la tête et je suis sorti de chez Ragnor.

Nous marchions lentement, appréciant l'air frais de la nuit. Il faisait un peu froid, mais j'avais assez chaud quand il se tenait aussi près de moi.

« Tu as aimé la fête, darling ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça ? » Ça a glissé de ma bouche

« Ca te va bien. Darling. » Je l'ai regardé, confus. « Je t'aime bien, Alexander. »

« Je t'aime bien aussi. »

« Je pense que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est… » M'a-t-il répondu alors que nous montions dans le métro « Que je t'apprécie plus que d'une façon amicale » Mes yeux se sont ouverts en grand,

choqué. Mon béguin venait de m'admettre qu'il m'aimait bien, bien plus qu'un ami. J'ai senti mon cœur battre plus vite. Si c'est un rêve, ne me réveillez pas, s'il vous plait.

« Je t'aime bien aussi. » J'ai murmuré plus à moi-même qu'à lui, de gros rougissements sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a entendu, ou pas.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? » Je l'ai regardé, étonné « Tu trembles, darling. Est-ce que tu as froid ? »

« Un peu, mais ça va. » Il était déjà en train d'enlever sa veste. Il l'a mise sur mes épaules. Elle sentait comme lui. Le bois de santal, le spray pour cheveux, et cette spéciale et exotique odeur de Magnus Bane. Je l'ai respiré doucement, la savourant. « Merci. »

Le trajet de ma maison à la station de métro n'était pas très long. Alors après dix minutes nous étions sur le pas de ma porte.

« Tu t'es amusé ce soir ? » Il m'a demandé, me regardant avec ce regard que je n'arrivais pas encore à déchiffrer. Il y avait de la chaleur dans ce regard.

« Oui. » J'ai admis. C'était vrai, je me suis amusé, quand j'étais avec lui.

« Moi aussi… surtout quand tu es venu » J'étais fière de moi de ne pas avoir rougie cette fois.

« Je te vois lundi ? » Je lui ai dit, gardant ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Oui… » Nous nous sommes souris, et alors que j'ouvrais la porte, il m'a arrêté « Attends, Alec. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il a pris une profonde respiration, et a attrapé ma main dans la sienne. Il l'a caressé avec son pouce, et a posé un baiser sur celle-ci, rendant mes genoux flageolants.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que… » Il bégaya. Et c'était super mignon « Est-ce que tu voudrais aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

* * *

Chapitre gentiment corrigé par Bichtouille

Merci à Intoxic pour me laisser traduire sa fiction


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé du retard, long chapitre pour me rattraper!

Ps: La musique que Magnus chante est "Start of something good" de Daughtry

Bonne lecture (chapitre pas corrigé, désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux)

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

« _Rendez-vous_ »

L'excitation que je ressentais depuis la veille était incroyable. Je n'avais put arrêter de sourire quand Alec avait dit oui au rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui durant toute la nuit. Et plus important je n'arrivais pas à trouver un endroit où l'emmener.

« Alors quelle est l'urgence ? » Souffla Catarina, débarquant dans ma chambre suivit Ragnor et Tessa. « Est-ce que tu vas bien Magnus ? »

« Mieux que juste bien. Je vais merveilleusement bien. » Lui ai-je dis en chantant

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es si joyeux ? » Grogna Ragnor, massant ses tempes. Il avait la gueule de bois, je pouvais facilement le voir. « En passant, où est-ce que tu es allé hier soir ? Je ne t'ai pas vu. »

« J'ai raccompagné Alec chez lui » Ils ont tous arqués un sourcil à cette phrase « Quoi ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu raccompagne Alec chez lui ? » Demanda Cate

« Depuis hier. » Je lui ai sourit

« Il s'est passé quoi hier ? » cette fois ce fut Tessa qui posa la question. « J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardait… donc ? »

« Rien… jesorsavecluicesoir » Ils m'ont regardés, perplexe « Je sors avec lui ce soir »

« Sortir ? Comme allez à un rendez vous ? » J'ai hoché la tête « La vache… la semaine dernière tu disais qu'il avait une petite amie… donc… je ne comprends pas tout. »

« Mon cher Prince Emeraude » Ragnor me fixa « C'était un gros malentendu. C'était juste sa meilleure amie. Alec est célibataire… et aime les garçons » il y a un peu trop d'excitation dans ma voix mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais trop heureux. « Et nous sortons ce soir… et j'ai besoin de votre aide les gars. »

« C'est nouveau » Réfléchit Catarina « Ok… tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi ? »

« En premier, je ne sais pas quoi porter, mais le plus important est que je ne sais pas où l'emmener » Il y eu un long silence dans ma chambre. Mes amis étaient assis sur mon lit, réfléchissant intensément. « Les gars ? S'il vous plait… quelques conseilles ? Je me sens un peu comme perdu en mer là »

« Magnus » commença Tessa, semblant pensante « Mais tu as déjà été dans une relation avant, alors… tu as de l'expérience dans ce cas là »

« Tessa chérie, je n'ai aucune expérience en premier rendez-vous » Je lui ai répondu de mon armoire « Oliver ne m'a jamais proposé de rendez-vous » Ragnor grogna fortement en entendant le prénom « Calme-toi Rags. C'est du passé »

« Ce fils de pute devrait pourrir en enfer pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir ! » J'ai simplement haussé les épaules suite aux souvenirs de mon ex petit ami.

« Peu importe… retournons au sujet principal… Oh… et je n'ai jamais été à un rendez vous avec Camille et Woolsey non plus » J'ai essayé de me souvenir si nous étions déjà sorti autre part qu'à une boite de nuit avec Camille, mais rien ne me venait en tête. Et Woolsey et moi ne nous sommes embrassés que quelques fois. « Camille et moi… sommes juste allés à quelques fêtes…est-ce que c'est considéré comme des rendez-vous ? »

« Je ne pense pas » Commenta Catarina « Que penses-tu d'un film ? »

« Trop cliché » Dit Tessa « Peut-être un magasin de livre ? »

« Tess… est-ce que tu vois Magnus dans un magasin de livre pour _Nerd_ ? » Répliqua Ragnor. Tessa secoua juste sa tête « Peut-être un diner ? »

« Trop cliché » Cette fois ce fut Catarina qui parla « Magnus a besoin d'impressionner Alec, si il veut continuer de le voir »

« C'est vrai… je dois faire une grande impression à Alexander » Me suis-je plus dit à moi-même. C'était vrai je devais lui faire bonne impression. Non. Je veux lui donner une bonne impression de moi. Je veux qu'il m'apprécie, de la façon d'ont je l'apprécie. La nuit dernière dans le métro, je n'étais pas sur si j'avais imaginé qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait bien aussi. Mais je voulais qu'il m'apprécie, je le voulais tellement. « Donc… qu'est ce que je fais ? »

« On ne le fait pas de la bonne manière » Parla Tessa, et le reste d'entre nous la regardâmes, confus. « Pensons différemment. C'est d'Alec Lightwood que nous sommes en train de parler. Je pari qu'il n'a toujours pas fait son coming-out… je veux dire, est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu avec un gars à l'école ? Non. Alors tu dois l'emmener quelque part où vous pourriez être tout seul, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Peut-être une foire ? »

« Tu penses qu'il aimera ? » Demanda Ragnor

« Exactement ! » L'interrompit Catarina « Qu'est ce qu'Alec Lightwood aime ? Tu dois l'emmener dans un endroit ou il se sente à l'aise avec toi. Tu ne veux pas qu'il passe un bon moment avec toi ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Je veux qu'il s'amuse avec moi. Et je veux m'amuser avec lui. »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il aime ? » Demanda telle encore. Ca m'a prit un moment pour répondre à sa question. Qu'est-ce qu'Alec aimait ? J'étais sur qu'il aimait la musique, les cris et tout ça. Je s'avais qu'il ne se souciait pas des vêtements, même s'il à l'air totalement canon dans ses sweat à capuches, vestes, pantalons déchirés et sa veste en cuir. Il aime étudier. Il aime les la littérature classique, j'ai remarqué du Shakespeare et du Tolstoy sur sa bibliothèque. « Musique, il aime… le… rock. »

« Mhm » Médita Catarina alors qu'elle se dirigea vers mon ordinateur. « Oust Chairman » elle poussa mon chat, qui était en train de dormir sur mon ordinateur, sur le sol. Il lui feula dessus et quitta ma chambre. Elle cherchait quelque chose sur internet et j'étais encore en train de débattre sur quoi porter.

« Tu penses que je peux porter ça ce soir ? » J'ai demandé, montrant mon jean en cuir arc-en-ciel et mon débardeur rouge aux bords dorés. Ragnor et Tessa froncèrent leurs nez. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

« Souviens-toi avec qui tu sors. Alec… le garçon le plus timide sur terre… » Ensuite j'ai eu un déclique. Alec n'aimera probablement pas que je porte des vêtements aussi… colorés, ça pourrait l'effrayer. Je l'ai remis dans le placard et ai recommencé à fouiller dans mes affaires. « Porte ce jean slim blanc. » Ragnor se tenait derrière moi et attrapa mon jean. « Et un tee-shirt colorés. N'y va pas en mode arc-en-ciel. Ca pourrait être un peu trop pour lui. »

« Tu as raison… » C'était étrange pour moi d'être d'accord sur quoi porter avec Ragnor. Mon meilleur ami n'était pas trop fan de mode et il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait porter. Il portait toujours des vêtements ordinaire et banal. Il ne me laissait l'habiller seulement quand il avait besoin d'aide. Je lui ai prit mon jean des mains et ai regardé mes tee-shirts. Il y en avait tellement, et pour la première fois je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur celui à porter. Il y en avait des trop… colorés pour Alec, et les autres ne s'accordaient pas très bien avec ce genre de jean slim. J'ai finalement vu un tee-shirt parfait. J'ai pris un débardeur violet et ma veste blanche avec des paillettes colorés dessus.

« J'ai trouvé ! » On a entendu la voix de Catarina. Elle posa mon ordinateur sur le lit et me montra une page. Quand je l'ai regardé plus attentivement… j'ai su que c'était parfait. Ce serai quelque chose qu'Alec et moi apprécieront énormément.

Quelques minutes avant que je ne parte, j'ai regardé mes amis, totalement habillé et maquillé. Ils me souriaient et hochaient la tête en approuvant.

« Ok… des derniers conseilles ? »

« Sois gentil avec lui, charmant » Dit Tessa

« Sois un gentleman… les filles… je veux dire… les partenaires aiment ça » Suggéra Catarina

« N'essai pas de coucher avec lui ! » Nous avons tous regardés Ragnor bizarrement et un peu embarrassé « Quoi ? C'est un bon conseil. Tu ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un dès le premier rendez-vous… mais si lui le veux bah… »

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui lors de notre premier rendez-vous »

« Ok » Il leva ses mains en l'air « Alors amuse-toi »

Et c'était ce que j'allais faire. M'amuser avec le plus beau garçon de la Terre.

OOO

 **AlecPointDeVue :**

Je regardais la pile de vêtements sur mon lit. Durant la dernière heure j'avais essayé de me décidé sur ce que je pourrais porter. Et la seule conclusion est que je n'avais rien d'approprier à porter pour le rendez-vous. Evidement que je n'avais pas de vêtements pour ces occasions là, je n'avais jamais été à un rendez-vous auparavant. Pour être honnête j'étais excité et terrifié à la fois. J'avais peur que ça se passe mal, et pourtant je ne pouvais plus attendre de sortir. J'étais pressé de voir Magnus, mais pourtant j'avais peur de me ridiculiser. Je n'avais aucune expérience dans cette matière. Et j'avais peur de demander à Jace. Il déteste Magnus, jamais il ne m'aiderait. Donc il ne me restait plus qu'une seule personne qui pourrait me conseiller.

« Izz tu peux venir dans ma chambre ? » J'ai crié dans le couloir. Quelques secondes pus tard ma sœur bien-aimée apparut dans ma chambre, et regarda mon lit, confuse « J'ai besoin de ton aide »

« C'est quoi le problème avec les vêtements ? »

« Je n'ai rien à porter »

« Porter pour aller où ? » Me demanda telle en s'approchant de moi.

« Je… j'ai un rendez-vous avec Magnus… ce soir… » Le rougissement sur mes joues était évident. Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil « Et je ne sais pas quoi porter »

« En tout cas pas… ça » Elle pointa la pile de vêtement sur mon lit « Habille-toi mon frère, on fait faire du shopping. Je vais te rendre sexy pour ce soir. »

Une demi-heure plus tard nous nous tenions devant les rayons de tee-shirts au centre commercial. Je me sentais perdu ici. Je ne savais pas où aller, ou ce que je cherchais. J'étais reconnaissant qu'Izzy ait ce talent de trouver de beaux vêtements. Elle fouillait dans plusieurs rayons pendant que j'étais assis sur un canapé en cuir noir, parlant à Ellie au téléphone.

« Je sais… c'est… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire El. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'invite à sortir »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il t'aimait bien aussi » Ricana telle

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit de toute façon ? »

« Il pensait que j'étais ta petite amie… genre ta compagne… » Je me suis mentalement frappé. « L'idiot que tu es lui a dit que tu m'aimais et il a fait le rapprochement. Mais n'est pas peur… maintenant il peut t'avoir rien que pour lui. Souviens-toi juste de ne pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras d'avoir fait plus tard lors du premier rendez-vous. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? » J'ai légèrement rougi, et me suis levé, voyant qu'Izzy se dirigeait vers moi.

« Ne couche pas avec lui lors du premier rendez-vous. »

« Je… » Je me suis étouffé avec mes propres mots, étant trop embarrassé. « Je… je n'oserais… je… » Izzy me prit mon téléphone des mains et y plaça la tonne d'affaires à la place, me désignant la cabine d'essayage du doigt.

« Ellie ? On te rappelle. Alec doit essayer quelques vêtements. Tu paries ! Bien sur. Je prendrais une photo… Ouai… je sais pas vrai ? » Je l'ai entendaient alors que j'enfilais un jean bleu navy, et j'étais surpris qu'ils ne soient pas serrées. Isabelle voulait toujours que je porte des jeans serrés. Ils étaient sympas, et ils m'allaient plutôt bien. « S'il te plait… Alec… coucher dès le premier soir ? »

« Isabelle ! Je peux t'entendre ! » J'ai crié depuis l'intérieur de la cabine

« Ouai, ouai… quoi ? Est-ce qu'il est mignon ? Mmmm fonce ma chérie… et raconte moi tous les détails. » Je suis sorti de la cabine pour lui montrer ce que je portais. J'avais un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche sur moi « Eummm… où est-ce qu'il t'emmène ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il a juste dit qu'il passerait me prendre à 18 heures » Elle hocha la tête, ne me lâchant pas du regard « Et ? »

« C'est trop formel. Je veux dire ont ne sait pas où il t'emmène, alors ça ne peux pas être trop formel, mais ça doit être sympa, sexy mais pas pétasse. Attend ici. »

Elle me laissa encore seul. Je me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais définitivement l'air trop sérieux dans cette chemise. Quand Izzy est revenu elle tenait un jean noir délavé et une veste en jean bleu, dans son autre main elle avait un tee-shirt rouge. En voyant ça, mon sourcil s'est soulevé.

« Oh tu as besoin de couleur dans ta vie. Tiens » elle me donna les vêtements « Essaie ça »

OOO

20 minutes plus tard ont payaient à la caisse pour ma tenu et nous nous dirigions vers la maison. Maintenant c'était le moment de la dernière préparation et il était près de 16 heures. Je suis allé prendre une douche, me demandant ou il pouvait bien m'emmener. Je n'aimais pas être laissé dans le noir, mais Magnus m'a dit que j'adorerais. Quand je suis sorti de la douche et que j'ai fini d'enfiler mes vêtements j'ai entendu frapper à la porte de ma salle de bain.

« Entrez » Un moment plus tard ma mère est entrée. Elle m'a regardé et a sourit.

« Chéri tu es vraiment élégant. Oh, mon bébé garçon grandit »

« Maman… je ne suis pus un bébé »

« Pour moi tu seras toujours mon bébé garçon, autant que Jace et Max, et Izzy sera toujours ma petite fille » Elle s'assit sur mon lit « Comment est-ce que tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien. Mon dieu maman tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter » Elle me regarda tristement « Je vais bien. Docteur Anderson n'a rien trouvé d'inhabituel dans mon sang. Elle dit que je vais bien » Ma mère me sourit légèrement et prit ma main.

« Je sais chéri, mais je m'inquiète toujours à ton propos. C'est ce que font les parents. » Je le serrais fort contre moi alors qu'elle m'embrassait le front « Souviens-toi si quelque chose… »

« Je t'appelle toi ou papa pour que vous veniez me chercher si je ne vais pas bien. Je sais »

« Est-ce que Magnus sait ? » Je l'ai regardé, confus « A propos de ton état ? »

« Maman… ce n'est pas… on ne sort pas encore ensemble… il n'a pas besoin de savoir » A ce moment précis nous avons entendu la sonnette de la porte. J'ai souris d'excitation et me suis précipité en bas. Mon père a ouvert la porte avant moi.

« Salut… M. Lightwood. »

« Bonjour Magnus » Lui répondit mon père en lui intiment d'entrer. Magnus se tenait dans le hall quand je me suis approché. Nous avons échangés un léger « salut » et un sourire. Il était magnifique dans ses vêtements lumineux. « Amusez-vous bien les garçons. »

« Merci papa » Je me suis approché de Magnus « Est-ce que… est-ce que je suis habillé convenablement ? Je veux dire, pour l'endroit où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Alexander tu es largement plus que convenable. Tu es fantastique. » Il me fit un clin d'œil et m'ouvrit la porte. « Au revoir M. Lightwood »

« Alors où-est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » J'ai demandé alors qu'il se tenait à côté de moi. Il me fit un grand sourire.

« C'est une surprise »

Une demi-heure de marche après nous nous sommes arrêtés dans le parc local. J'étais un peu confus. Est-ce qu'il avait prévu un pique-nique ici ? En allant ici nous avons eu une conversation sur nos points d'intérêts, comment nous étions dans la vie etc. Nous sommes finalement rentrés dans le parc. Je pouvais entendre des voix bruyantes et de la musique. Le plus près nous nous approchions, le plus confus je devenais. Magnus était toujours mystérieux quand à notre destination. Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit précis, j'étais choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas du tout.

« Tu m'as vu festoyer dans mon monde, maintenant il est temps que je te vois dans le tiens. » Me murmura t-il

Jamais dans ma vie je ne m'étais attendu à ce que Magnus Bane vienne… m'emmène à un concert en pleine-air de musique alternative. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de musique. Il écoute de la pop. Et pourtant, il me surprend en m'emmenant ici. Alors maintenant nous sommes en train d'écouter des groupes de musique locaux plus ou moins connu. Je fixai Magnus, il souriait et écoutait la musique.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais » Il ricana « J'aime bien certaines de ces musiques »

« Je sais, elles sont géniales, pas vrai ? » Nous nous sommes un peu avancés, juste pour mieux voir. Evidemment il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Du moins je n'avais vu personne que je connaissais. Les groupes, il n'y en avait que quatre, jouaient des musique forte et d'autre fois calmes. J'ai vu que Magnus n'appréciait pas les plus forte mais les autres semblaient lui convenir.

« Je connais cette chanson ! » Cria t-il quand une musique démarra. Je le regardais, choqué « Tu l'as mise une fois dans ta voiture »

Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de dire quelque chose, et une fois encore il me choqua, mais cette fois de toute les manières possibles. Il a commencé à la chanter. Et ce qui fut encore plus choquant, c'est quand le groupe la entendu et que le chanteur à attrapé sa main. Magnus Bane était donc en train de chanter avec eux, me regardant directement dans les yeux. J'ai rougis comme un fou lorsque j'ai entendu les paroles.

A un moment dans la chanson le chanteur à autorisé Magnus à chanter tout seul.

J'étais hypnotisé par sa voix. La façon dont il chantait me donnait des papillons dans l'estomac, faisait trembler mes genoux et faisait battre mon cœur beaucoup trop vite. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça. Mais ça me plaisais. Pour essayer de cacher mon rougissement je lui ai fais un grand sourire. J'ai vu du bonheur dans ses yeux. Magnus a fini la musique avec le groupe, et les personnes présentent l'ont applaudit, lui demandant d'en chanter une seconde, mais il a décliné poliment et s'est avancé vers moi.

« Tu étais génial » Je lui ai murmuré, lorsqu'une nouvelle musique à démarrée.

« Tu as aimé ? » J'ai simplement hoché la tête « Tant mieux… parce que je chantais pour toi »

Magnus à doucement glissé sa main jusqu'à la mienne, et il a attendu. Il a attendu que je bouge. J'ai regardé dans ses magnifiques yeux et ai croisés nos mains. C'était génial de voir à quel point elles s'encraient parfaitement l'une dans l'autre. Le reste de la balade dans le parc, nos mains ne se séparèrent pas, et ça me semblait tellement juste. Le prochain arrêt de notre rendez-vous était un diner dans un restaurant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'énorme. Non, c'était un petit, et chaleureux endroit au couleur clair et au feu de cheminée dans le coin de la pièce. Je regardais le reflet du feu dans les yeux de Magnus. Il était tellement beau.

« Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir, les gars ? » La voix m'a surprise, parce que je le savais. J'ai levé mes yeux vers le serveur, et suis resté cloitré sur place, ce n'était personne d'autre que Ragnor Fell. D'un côté j'étais soulagé parce qu'il était l'ami de Magnus, mais quelque part d'autre dans ma tête j'avais peur qu'il le raconte à toute l'école. Et je n'étais pas prêt pour ça.

« Ravioli au champignon ? » J'ai hoché la tête. Ragnor nous à laissé seul, et Magnus m'a regardé, inquiet « Ne t'inquiète pas _Darling_. Rags ne le dira à personne… j'assume que tu n'as pas encore totalement fait ton coming out.

« Non… » Il me sourit et notre nourriture arriva. Durant le repas, nous avons encore commencé à parler.

« Alexander… qu'est ce tu veux faire après l'école ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu étudier la loi. Et toi ? »

« Travailler dans la mode à Londres ou à Paris » J'ai rigolé légèrement « Quoi ? »

« Je m'attendais en quelque sorte à cette réponse » J'ai bu mon eau, et nous sommes sortis. Nous marchions vers la maison main dans la main encore. La nuit était sublime. Un peu fraiche mais alors que je tenais sa main mon corps entier était réchauffé. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait. Mais si j'étais en train de tomber amoureux, alors j'étais content. C'était un garçon extraordinaire.

« Alors quelles sont tes autres intérêts à part la loi, l'écriture et le rock ? » Demanda Magnus

« J'aime l'astronomie. Quand j'étais petit je pouvais rester assis des heures à l'observatoire. » Il y eu une once de surprise dans ses yeux.

« J'aime voyager. Quand j'étais plus jeune nous… je veux dire ma mère, mon père… et moi… ont voyageaient beaucoup. » M'a-t-il révélé « Et j'aimais dessiner… surtout les gens…c'est… quand je dessine j'ai l'impression que je peux vraiment connaitre cette personne »

« Est-ce que tu me montreras ton travail ? »Questionnai-je

« Peut-être un jour » Nous avons avancé le long des rues, plus les minutes passées, plus nous nous rapprochions de ma maison. « Alors quel sont tes rêves _Darling_? »

« J'aimerais aller à Paris un jour… et voir toute les merveilleuses choses là-bas »

« Tu n'es jamais allé là-bas ? » J'ai secoué ma tête « C'est un endroit magnifique… c'est ça l'est encore plus quand tu y es avec la personne que tu aimes » Ca m'a fait légèrement rougir

Avant que je le remarque nous nous tenions devant ma maison. Nous avons avancé devant ma porte et nous nous sommes tenu là, aucun de nous deux n'osant finir cette magnifique nuit. Magnus a approché nos mains liées à sa bouche et à placé un baisé au dessus d'elles.

« J'ai passé une magnifique soirée avec toi _Darling_ »

« Moi aussi » Magnus a passé une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avec son autre main. La dernière chose qu'il fit fut de caresser ma joue, me réchauffant intérieurement. Il regarda profondément dans mes yeux, et se pencha légèrement, s'assurant que je ne me recule pas. Je savais qu'il voulait m'embrasser, mais mec jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça aurait été comme ça, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, tellement délicate, tellement douce que j'ai presque fondu. Il m'embrassa lentement, me laissant décider si je voulais plus ou pas. Mais doux jésus, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais embrassé avant. Mais d'une certaine façon, mes lèvres on commencées à bouger toute seule, synchronique à celles de Magnus. Le baiser était comme un choque électrique, et ça ma donné des frissons dans toute ma colonne vertébral. Malheureusement Magnus s'est éloigné, me laissant rougissant, mais il était dans le même état que moi.

« Wow… » Ca a glissé de ma bouche.

« En effet » Il me sourit et plaça un baiser sur ma joue rougis. « Bonne nuit Alexander »

« Bonne nuit Magnus »

Avant qu'il ne monte dans le taxi il me fit un signe avec sa main et je lui répondis de la même façon, bien qu'un peu étrangement. Après qu'il soit parti je rentrais chez moi avec un énorme sourire sur mon visage. Alors que je refermais la porte ma mère et ma sœur se sont approchées de moi.

« Et ? » Commença Izzy « Comment c'était ? »

« Parfait »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

« A boyfriend ? »

Depuis samedi je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Comme s'il possédait toutes mes pensées. Je rêvais de lui. De notre merveilleux rendez-vous et de notre baiser magique. Quand je l'ai embrassé c'est comme si des tonnes de paillettes volaient entre nous deux. Merde j'arrivais même à voire des feux d'artifices derrière mes paupière close. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça auparavant. Aucun de mes partenaires n'avait jamais causé ce genre de chaleur dans mon cœur comme là fait Alec. À chaque fois que je le regarde je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. À chaque fois que je le fais rougir mon cœur s'emballe. À chaque fois qu'il me regarde dans les yeux j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac. À chaque fois qu'il est proche de moi mes genoux tremblent et me porte à peine. Il me fait ressentir toutes ces merveilleuses choses. Et je dois admettre que je suis terrifié mais que j'ai aussi hâte de développer quelque chose de plus fort. Parce que je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'Alexander.

« Magnus, chéri réveille toi » Elle toqua fortement à ma porte de ma chambre avant qu'elle ne rentre « Chérie il est… » Elle me fixa bizarrement, choqué. Et bien, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Il était 7 heures du matin et j'étais déjà habillé et maquillé. Prêt à partir dans la seconde. Mais j'avais mes raisons pour avoir été prêt si rapidement aujourd'hui. Je devais me rendre à l'école aussi vite que possible. Je voulais le voir avant que les cours ne commencent. « Pourquoi es-tu prêt aussi tôt ? »

« Juste comme ça. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière » Je lui souris alors qu'elle s'éclaffait

« J'ai le pressentiment » commença t'elle, me souriant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur mon lit « Que le raison s'appelle Alec Lightwood »

« C'est à ce point évident ? »

« Nah… » Elle attrapa ma main dans la sienne « Mais je t'ai vu la nuit dernière, quand tu es rentré à la maison après ton rendez-vous. Tu étais tellement heureux, de bonne humeur… Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis un moment » Je lui ai simplement sourit « Tu l'apprécie vraiment, n'est- ce pas ? »

« Oui… maman…je n'ai jamais rien ressentie de tel… » Elle mit son bras autour de moi « Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un si vite… est-ce que c'est normal ? »

« Mon bébé…l'amour n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux prévoir » Me répondit-elle « C'est différent selon les personnes »

« Maman je ne suis pas amoureux d'Alec… du moins pas encore…je veux dire…comment est-ce que je suis supposé savoir si je l'aime ? »

« Seul le temps te le dira »

C'est à ce moment précis que le bruit de la sonnette se répercuta dans la maison. Je me précipitais en bas des escaliers, attrapa mon déjeuner et me dirigea dehors pour rejoindre mon meilleur ami.

« Hey _man_! » Nous nous sommes fait une accolade comme toujours pour ensuite se diriger vers ma voiture. « Merci de m'emmener. Mon père vient juste de décider de casser sa voiture »

« Pas de problème Rags. En plus, conduire me manquait » J'ai démarré l'engin et ai commencé à faire marche arrière

« Waoh mec ralentis tu vas nous tuer ! »

« Désolé » J'ai mis un pied sur le frein et ai ralentis ma vitesse

« Pourquoi tu es si pressé d'aller en cours ? »

« Je ne suis pas pressé ! » J'ai marmonné, m'arrêtant au feu rouge

« Si tu l'es » Il me donna un coup d'épaules pour me signaler que le feu était passé au vert. J'ai encore accéléré. « Ah… je suis un idiot complet… tu es pressé de voir le mystérieux homme aux yeux bleu » Je lui simplement souris « Alors, mon cher ami à paillette…raconte ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne viennes au restaurant et après ? » Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« C'était purement génial » Lui ai-je dit alors que nous sortions de la voiture. Cate et Tessa nous ont faits un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers nous « Salut les filles » nous nous sommes échanger des baisers sur les joues.

« Comment c'était ? » Commença Cate « Tu n'as pas appelé dimanche. Je pensais que quelque chose s'était passé »

« Il ne s'est rien passé » J'ai répondu « J'ai passé mon dimanche à parler avec Alexander »

« Ok… » Cette fois ce fut Tessa qui parla « Maintenant. A propos de samedi. Comment c'était ? »

« Parfait »

« Oh misère » Grommela Ragnor « Tu lui as sauté dessus… lors du premier rendez-vous ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Me suis-je défendu « On… on s'est juste embrassé » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire au souvenir qui apparaissait dans ma tête quand j'évoquais cette soirée. Je me suis vu une nouvelle fois devant la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Alec, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. « Et s'était incroyable… génial… parfait… »

« Les filles ! On a un sérieux problème là ! » La voix de Ragnor me sortit de mes pensées. « Notre garçon pailletée ici présent est tombé amoureux ! Alerte tout le monde ! Il va être gentil avec tout le monde ! Que Dieu nous aide ! »

« La ferme espèce d'idiot » Cate lui tapa l'arrière de la tête, pendant que je lui tirais la langue.

« Outch ! Vous m'avez blessé, femme ! C'est une violence domestique » Tessa éclata de rire, suivit peu de temps après par moi-même.

« Oh je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vrai violence domestique quand je vais te botter le cul » Elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière moi. « Aller, allons-y »

Elle tira Tessa et Ragnor par leur manches, et pour seule réponde indiqua quelque chose derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu sortir de sa voiture, accompagné de son frère et de sa sœur. Ils se sont lentement dirigés vers l'entrée, avant que le regard d'Alec ne croise le mien. La rougeur sur ses joues était vraiment adorable. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main qu'il me rendit, me souriant timidement. Ensuite Isabelle lui dit quelque chose et Jace roula ses yeux. Les deux Lightwood les plus jeunes entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement pendant qu'Alec attendait devant l'entrée. La rapidité avec laquelle je me dirigeais vers la porte me surprit moi-même.

« Sa.. salut » Bégaya t-il adorablement.

« Bonjour _Darling_ » Je voulais l'embrasser à ce moment précis, mais je me suis souvenu que à l'école, Alec n'avait toujours pas fait son coming-out. Alors à la place, j'ai gentiment caressé sa main avec la mienne alors que nous entrions dans l'école.

« Est-ce qu'on peut… se voir pour le déjeuner… dehors… pour…. pour parler ? » Murmura t-il

« Bien sur _Darling_ » Nous nous sommes tous les deux dirigés en anglais. Maintenant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être à la pause déjeuné.

OOO

J'étais assis impatiemment durant tous mes cours de la matinée. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Alec et à ce dont il voulait parler. Est-ce qu'il voulait me repousser ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé notre rendez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il ne m'appréciait pas ? Je flippais intérieurement, quand notre professeur de chimie à placé notre examen en face de nous. Ce n'était pas si dur, je connaissais le sujet, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus. Je regardais désespérément Alec tout le temps. Peut-être qu'il voulait briser peu importe ce qui était en train d'arriver entre nous. Eventuellement, j'ai pris sur moi et ai répondu à autant de questions que je pouvais avant que la cloche ne sonne.

C'était finalement la pause déjeuné. Tout le monde s'est dirigé hors de la classe et je me suis directement dirigé vers ma voiture. Peu de temps après Alec est arrivé et nous sommes rentré à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Il y eu un silence gênant. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait parler le premier.

« Alors… » J'ai finalement rassemblé mon courage pour parler « De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? »

« C'est à propos de samedi » Me dit-il silencieusement. J'avalais durement ma salive, je commençais à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Quoi, à propos de samedi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça voulais dire » Souffla t-il, ramenant ses genoux à son torse.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » J'ai demandé prudemment, ne voulant pas l'effrayer de me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… c'est nouveau pour moi…je n'ai jamais…c'était mon premier rendez-vous… et baiser… » Divagua t-il

« Est-ce que tu as aimé le rendez-vous et le baiser ? » Il acquiesça doucement, et je soufflais de soulagement. Je plaçais ma main sur la sienne. Je regardais droit dans ses yeux, ne voulant plus le lâcher du regard. « J'ai aimé aussi, notre rendez-vous et cet incroyable baiser »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire… quoi… »

« _Darling_ , calme-toi. C'est juste toi et moi. Dit moi ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas te juger juste parce que tu ne sais pas comment agir »Je lui ai sourit, juste pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Timidement, il me sourit en retour, regardant nos mains entrelacées « Je t'apprécie vraiment, Alec »

« Je t'apprécie moi aussi » Sa voix était calme mais confiante.

« Et c'est tout ce qui m'importe _Darling_ » J'ai serré sa main dans la mienne, et il me regarda. Avec mon autre main je caressais amoureusement sa joue, me penchant lentement vers lui. Il s'est penché aussi, incertain, et nous nous sommes rencontré à mis chemin. Le baiser était doux. Et même si je voulais l'intensifier, je ne pouvais pas. Alec était toujours nouveau à ça, et je ne voulais pas le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais j'ai été surpris lorsqu'il passa sa main dans mon cou. Tout en faisant attention, j'ai placé ma main sur sa hanche, ne la bougeant pas plus loin. Eventuellement, nous nous sommes écartés, rougissant tout les deux. Alec plus que moi. « Tu embrasses comme un dieu »

« C'est faux » Murmura t-il en rougissant

« Je t'assure » Il sourit légèrement

« Alors… qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de faire Magnus ? » Il prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer « Est-ce que nous sommes… mon dieu je ne sais même pas quoi dire… »

« Alors peut-être que je vais parler ? » Il hocha la tête. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je t'apprécie vraiment Alec… et… je… je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel depuis un moment… je n'ai jamais apprécié quelqu'un aussi vite et aussi fort que je t'apprécie toi » Et il rougit une fois de plus « Et ça m'effraie aussi, mais je suis aussi ravi et heureux de ressentir ça… tu n'es pas comme mes partenaires d'avant… tu me fais me sentir bien. Ce que j'essai de dire c'est que j'aimerais bien essayer avec toi… essayer de construire une relation. Si tu le veux aussi évidemment »

Il y eu un long silence entre nous. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, mon esprit tournant à toute vitesse. Je voulais connaitre ses pensées. Plus les secondes passées, plus je me préparais à un énorme rejet. Et ça serait bien la première fois de ma vie. Finalement, après un long moment, Alec parla d'une voix tremblante.

« J'aimerais bien essayé aussi… mais… » Il ne regardait pas dans les yeux, comme s'il avait peur de moi « Je… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le dire à l'école… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le supporter… je suis désolé… »

« Alexander regarde moi » J'ai posé mon majeure sous son menton et ai relevé sa tête, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux « Je sais comment tu te sens. J'étais à ta place il y a quelques années. Je comprends. Je sais que c'est dur de faire son coming-out. Mais je suis prêt à attendre pour toi. Je vais t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Et quand finalement, tu le seras, je serais avec toi à chaque moment du chemin » J'embrassais sa paume de main « Je ne vais pas te forcer de le dire à l'école. Mais je veux quand même être avec toi. Je me fiche de qui est au courant. Je veux juste être avec toi. Et toi ? »

« Oui » Murmura t-il « Je veux aussi être avec toi »

« Alors Alexander Lightwood » Je lui ai sourit « Retournons à l'école »

Nous y sommes retournés, non pas main dans la main, mais nous nous tenions tellement prêt, que je pouvais frôler sa main avec la mienne. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant l'entrée, j'ai souris à Alec.

Ensuite je suis rentré dans l'école avec mon **petit-ami**.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre! Je n'ai pas mis autant de temps pour le traduire que l'autre ;p J'ai juste voulut commencer un peu aujourd'hui, et j'ai fini à l'instant... _blame on me,_ je n'ai même pas révisé mes deux examens pour demain...

J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS APPRÉCIEREZ CE CHAPITRE ET DESOLE POUR LES FAUTES, JE SUIS TOUJOURS A LA RECHERCHE D'UNE BETA POUR CETTE TRAD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

« I've never felt like this before »

« Alors, dis-moi comment toi et ton âme sœur pailleté allez ? » Me taquina Ellie tandis que nous nous asseyons à l'extérieur de l'église en buvant du soda.

« On va bien. »

C'est arrivé tellement vite. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Magnus et moi sommes dans une relation depuis déjà 3 semaines. Je suis conscient que ce n'est que le commencement mais je me sens bien. Malgré le fait de ma peur de le dire au lycée, mais Magnus a était très compréhensif la dessus. Alors pour le moment seul ma famille et mes meilleurs amis étaient au courant, de même du côté de Magnus. Seulement sa mère, Ragnor, Tessa et Catarina le savent. Mais Magnus m'a juré qu'ils ne le répéteraient à personne, et je lui fais confiance. C'est bizarre, car en si peu de temps nous nous sommes tellement attachés l'un à l'autre. Quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble nous nous envoyons constamment des messages, on se téléphone, on se parle via internet ou autre. Quand nous sommes ensemble, c'est comme si rien ne pouvait nous empêcher de se tenir la main ou de s'embrasser. Ce ne sont que de petites choses mais pour nous… du moins pour moi ces petits gestes sont magiques. Jour après jour je commence à l'apprécier de plus en plus. La façon qu'il a de me regarder dans les yeux fait battre mon cœur à la chamade. La façon qu'il a de tenir ma main me donne des papillons dans le ventre. La façon qu'il a de m'embrasser me fait fondre. Au début, j'étais effrayé parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, mais jour après jour j'avais envie de plus. Envie de plus de Magnus Bane.

« Hey le garçon amoureux, arrête de rêvasser » Ellie me souriait, et je rougis. « Raconte moi en plus sur vous deux »

« Tout se passe bien entre nous. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi tu sais El'. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être comme ça. Il est différent avec moi, il n'est pas le même avec les étudiants du lycée » Lui répondis-je

« Duh… c'est ton petit ami » Elle roula ses yeux

« Pas de cette façon » Lui expliquais-je « C'est comme s'il était une autre personne avec moi. Tu sais. A l'école il est considéré comme un crétin… et pourtant avec moi… il montre une autre facette. Il est doux, gentil, il se soucie… comme un autre Magnus Bane » Elle me regarda, pensante « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il essai de m'impressionner en faisant ça ? »

« Peut-être » Elle acquiesça « Mais peut-être qu'il te montre sa vrai personnalité. Et que ce que tu vois à l'école n'est qu'une façade. Pour garder sa réputation. » J'y ai pensé pendant un moment. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Magnus me montre sa vraie personnalité « Tu m'as déjà dit qu'il n'a pas une très bonne réputation au lycée »

« Ouai… presque toute l'école le considère comme une trainé » J'ai baissé ma voix, ne voulant pas que les personnes entrant dans l'école entendent notre conversation « Et qu'il se joue d'eux »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? Tu penses quelle est fondée ? Sa réputation ? »

« Je ne pense… et bien je… je pense que ça à été inventé » Nous nous sommes levé dès que nous avons vu Steve, notre thérapeute, ouai on pourrait l'appeler comme ça « Je pense que c'est un mensonge »

« Tu finiras bien par le découvrir tôt où tard » Me murmura telle « J'espère juste que c'est un mensonge et qu'il ne se joue pas de toi, parce que si c'est le cas je vais le castrer. Tu pourras lui dire ça »

Je l'ai regardé comme je regarderais une folle, alors que nous prenions place sur nos chaises disposés en cercle. Aujourd'hui il y avait moins de personne qu'à la coutume. J'ai compté onze enfants.

« Bienvenue » Commença Steve « Comment vous allez ? »

Un par un nous avons répondu avec notre « bien » habituel, et ensuite tout le monde à commencé à parler de ce qu'il voulait, comme toujours. C'est pourquoi j'aime venir ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de ma santé. Je peux parler de l'école, des choses que j'ai faites durant la semaine ou un truc du genre.

« Je vais à l'école de L.A le mois prochain ! J'ai été acceptée ! » Dit une jeune fille brune du nom de Tatiana

« C'est génial Tee » Lui sourit Ellie « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire »

« Merci Ellie »

« Ellie comment s'est passé ta semaine ? » Demanda Steven

« Bien. J'ai passé mes examens, donc maintenant je peux me relaxer. » Répondit-telle « Et la semaine prochaine je vais à un concert à Washington avec Alec. Donc je suis super impatiente »

« Un concert. Génial. Et toi Alec ? »

« Oui Alec » Me sourit Ellie « Raconte nous ces trois dernière semaines et n'oublie pas de mentionner les détails pailleté qui te sont arrivés » J'ouvris ma bouche, béat. Elle était en train de me taquiner, et ça fonctionnait. J'ai sentie mes joues devenir plus chaudes « Dis-nous comment tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie récemment »

« El ! »

« Tu as une petite amie ? » Me demanda Tom, un garçon blond de deux ans de moins que moi

« Pas une petite amie. Un petit ami. Son prénom est Magnus » Je leur ai répondu embarrassé, tout leurs regards dirigés vers moi. Quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce ont tapés dans leurs mains tandis que d'autre levaient leurs pouces en l'air. J'étais content que personne ne me jugeais ici.

« Et bien » Commença Steve « J'espère que vous serez heureux tout les deux »

La thérapie suivit son cours tandis que les discussions allaient bon train. Quand elle fut enfin terminée, je suis allé rejoindre ma mère qui m'attendait dans sa voiture sur le parking. Nous allions à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, pour recevoir les résultats de mon second test sanguin.

« Je t'appelle plus tard » Me dit Ellie. Elle me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ma joue « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi. À plus. »

« Tu es prêt chérie ? » Demanda ma mère, alors qu'Ellie se dirigeait vers son père. J'acquiesçais comme simple réponse.

OOO

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital n'était pas très longue. Après une demi-heure nous étions assis dans la salle d'attente. Les yeux de ma mère montraient de la peur, j'en étais certain. Pour être honnête j'étais moi-même quelque peu inquiet. Surtout quand le docteur Anderson nous avait dit qu'il fallait faire un autre test pour être sur.

« Docteur Anderson est prête à te recevoir Alexander. » Me dit l'infirmière, souriant. Elle connaissait mon prénom car elle travaillait déjà ici quand j'étais un patient autrefois. Maman et moi nous sommes levés et sommes entrés dans le bureau.

« Alec, Maryse, bonjour. Asseyez-vous je vous en pris. » C'est ce que nous avons fait. Maman a prit ma main dans la sienne, la serrant pour se rassurer. Je l'ai serré en retour, juste pour lui montrer que tout aller bien se passer. Du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de me dire. « Alors j'ai reçu les résultats de ton second test Alec. Et j'avais raison d'en demander un autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda maman, de l'inquiétude dans la voix

« Alec, tu as une légère augmentation de lymphocytes » J'ai entendu ma mère retenir son souffle. La dernière fois que nous avons entendu parler d'augmentation de lymphocytes dans mon sang, j'ai passé les six prochain mois à faire de la chimiothérapie. « Mais ce n'est pas de beaucoup. Seulement 45,1%. Et la concentration normale pour un adulte est de 45%. Donc pour le moment nous n'avons pas de quoi nous inquiéter. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause du rhume que tu as attrapé le mois dernier. Donc pour le moment nous ne faisons rien, et nous attendons les résultats du prochain test sanguin. »

« Ok » Ai-je simplement dit. Ma mère souffla de soulagement, relâchant sa poigne de sur ma main.

« Et je voudrais que tu prennes quelques vitamines » Elle écrit quelque chose sur une feuille qu'elle donna à ma mère « Tu sembles plus pâle que normalement Alec. Est-ce que tu manges et dors correctement ? »

« Oui. Je suis toujours le régime que l'on m'a donné il y a deux ans. Je mange sainement » Elle hocha la tête à mes paroles « Mais je suis un peu fatigué, mais c'est à cause du travail à l'école. Tout adolescent normal se sent de cette façon. Je vais bien. »

« Très bien. Donc ça sera tout, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres questions ? » Je secouais ma tête, maman fit de même. « Alors je vous dis au revoir. Et Alec, tu n'oublieras pas d'aller à l'accueil pour prendre un prochain rendez-vous pour dans trois semaines »

« Ok. Au revoir, Docteur Anderson »

Après que maman est prit le prochain rendez-vous, nous sommes rentrés à la maison.

OOO

Après avoir mangé je suis allé dans ma chambre pour pouvoir appeler Magnus. Il était hors de la ville pour le week-end avec sa mère. Il était partit à Mandeville en Louisiane pour célébrer les 60 ans de sa grand-mère. Il se plaignait tout le temps du fait de partir là-bas, répétant qu'il n'aimait pas ses cousins et quelques uns de ses oncles et tantes. Mais il était obligé d'aller là-bas, sa mère lui ayant demandé.

« _Darling_ ! » Souffla t-il dans le téléphone « Je suis tellement contente que tu appelles enfin »

« Hey » Je me suis allongé sur mon lit. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Je m'ennuis à mort ici » Couina t-il. Je pouvais facilement l'imaginer avec une moue actuellement, alors je rigolais doucement « Il n'y a rien à faire ici. Et ces enfants m'inssupoooorte »

« Je suis sur que ce n'est pas si mal » Il couina encore plus « Mais dis toi qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un seul jour. Enfaite, plus que quelques heures. Demain tu seras revenu. Et on se verra lundi à l'école »

« Et c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me garde saint d'esprit ici. Le fait de te revoir bientôt » J'ai souris à ses mots.

« Alors dis-moi, est-ce que ta grand-mère à aimé la fête ? »

« Oui… du moins le début. Elle s'est endormis après, elle a dut boire un verre de trop » Il prit une profonde respiration « Mais elle a adoré le cadeau. Merci de m'avoir aidé à choisir le cadeau _Darling_ »

« Pas de problème. Content d'avoir pus me rendre utile. »

« Et comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda t-il

« Je vais bien. J'ai vu Ellie aujourd'hui. Elle te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs »

« Dis lui bonjour de ma part aussi » Me répondit-il

« Et c'est la seule chose que j'ai fais de ma journée. Je ne suis pas allé au tutorat aujourd'hui. Mrs. Branwell a appelé pour annuler » J'ai entendu un bruyant mhm et une autre voix qui appelait mon petit-ami. Il cria en retour qu'il était occupé « SI tu ne peux pas parler je peux rappeler plus tard »

« Non. S'il te plait ne raccroche pas _honey_. Je ne veux pas aller écouter ma cousine se plaindre d'à quel point son petit-copain n'est pas assez bien pour elle » Il y eu une courte pause « Je préfère te parler la nuit entière »

« Ca prendrait du temps » Rigolais-je

« Je m'en fiche. J'adore écouter ta voix » Je pouvais me sentir rougir

« Magnus » Il rigola de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Est-ce que tu rougis _Darling_ ? Prend une photo et envois la moi »

« Pas question ! » Ai-je déclaré

« Mais tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis. J'adore »

« Arrête » Je le prévins

« Ok, ok » Je pouvais l'imaginer lever ses mains en l'air. « Je suis impatient de te voir. Tu me manques _Darling_ , est-ce que c'est bizarre ? »

« Et est-ce que c'est bizarre que tu me manques aussi ? » J'ai chuchoté dans le téléphone. C'était fou à quel point il me manquait déjà. Il n'était partit que depuis deux jour. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'attendre son retour avec impatience « Plus qu'un seul jour avant que nous nous voyons de nouveau. C'est toujours d'accords pour le cours de tutorat lundi chez toi ? »

« Bien sur. Je ne pourrais pas manquer une opportunité de passer du temps avec toi » Sa voix était joyeuse, ça me fis sourire. « Comment est-ce que je vais survivre à ces quelques dernières heures ici, avant que je ne prenne enfin l'avion pour rentrer à la maison ? »

« Tu survivras » J'ai répondu « Apprécie la vue là-bas. Je parie que c'est très jolie »

« J'apprécierais beaucoup plus si tu serais à mes côtés à me tenir la main, nous pourrions marcher dans ce magnifique parc pas loin de chez ma grand-mère. On apprécierait l'après-midi ensemble » Je fermis mes yeux et m'imaginais la magnifique vu de Magnus et de moi, marchant main dans la main, nous fixant dans les yeux de temps à autres. Appréciant simplement la nuit « Et ça serait génial. Juste toi et moi »

« Oui » Ai-je simplement répondu.

« Gah ! » Plaisanta-t-il « Maintenant je ne peux plus attendre avant de te revoir. J'aimerais bien être déjà lundi »

« Moi aussi » J'ai baillé, et légèrement rougis. Magnus rigola discrètement.

« J'ai entendu que tu es fatigué _Darling_. Va dormir alors. Bonne nuit Alexander. Fais de beau rêves »

« Bonne nuit Magnus » Il raccrocha tandis que je posais mon téléphone à côté de moi.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et alors que j'étais prêt à rentrer dans la salle j'ai entendu mon téléphone sonner. Je suis retourné à mon lit et l'ai prit. Il y était écris que Magnus m'avait envoyé un nouveau message. Je l'ai ouvert pour tomber sur la vue la plus magnifique. Magnus m'avait envoyé une photo de lui, soufflant un baiser à la caméra. La photo était tellement belle, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. Il y avait un simple message qui me fit rougir.

« _Fais de beau rêve_ Darling. _Rêve de moi_ »

Maintenant j'étais assez sur que j'allais rêver de lui. Juste comme toutes les autres nuits.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé par ma bêta (Bichtouille) les chapitres 1 et 2 par contre eux le sont, merci à elle de faire un travaille rapide

Merci à Intoxic de me laisser traduire sa fiction

Le chapitre 11 est déjà traduit, il ne devrait donc pas mettre longtemps à arriver ;)

Désolé pour le délais d'attente, bonne lecture


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

« He is good for me »

« Donc tu es sûr, il sera là ? » Demanda une jeune femme blonde de taille moyenne. Je lui fit un léger sourire, acquiesçant.

« Oui Ms. Blackwell, il sera là »

Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce de théâtre. Après un mois et demi nous avons enfin commencé à préparer la pièce de l'école. Celle-ci avait été reportée à cause de la tentative –raté- de destruction de la pièce. La plupart des comédiens étaient déjà présent, et la même équipe de décoration et de mise en place de l'année dernière aussi. Ms. Blackwell avait décidé de garder les gens qu'elle connaissait, excepté pour un des acteurs principaux. Cette année elle voulait quelqu'un de nouveau, et elle avait une certaine idée en tête.

« Ah, Alexander » Lacy se dirigeais vers moi, tandis que je commençais à prier en silence pour qu'il arrive ici plus vite « _Honey_ je vois qu'en plus d'être un personnage principal dans la pièce, tu seras mon partenaire. Je suis tellement contente » Elle me fit un clin d'œil « Tu l'es aussi ? Content de jouer avec moi ? »

« Lacey je ne fais pas partie de la pièce » Elle me regarda, confuse « Je travaille sur la mise en place de la pièce »

« Alors… si tu n'es pas mon partenaire alors qui… » Elle nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce qu'il arriva dans la pièce, tel une vrai diva.

« Et bien… me voici » Il traversa la pièce pour se rapprocher de la scène. Je le dévisageais. Aujourd'hui il portait un jean skinny rouge pailleté- évidement- un tee-shirt blanc avec les mots « Trop sexy pour toi », des boots noire et une veste en jean noir avec des paillète. J'étais sur qu'il en était accro.

« Je suis contente que tu nous es rejoins » Parla Ms. Blackwell « Nous t'attendions »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » Lacey le relooka des pieds à la tête, elle regarda alors furieusement notre prof de théâtre « Magnus Bane ? Magnus Bane va jouer un personnage principal masculin dans la pièce de l'école ? Est-ce que quelqu'un me fait un poisson d'avril en avance ? C'est une blague pas vraie ? »

« Non Lacey » Expliqua la femme plus âgée, souriant affectueusement à Magnus « Magnus joue dans la pièce de l'école »

« Salut » Il se força à sourire à Lacey, avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi. « Alors… c'est quoi cette pièce de toute façon ? »

« Nous faisons West Side Story cette année, une version moderne »

OOO

« Alors… » Commença t-il en s'asseyant sur la table, juste en face de moi. Il caressa doucement ma main qui était placé sur la table, presque à côté de son genou « Si tu m'avais dis que tu travaillais dans la pièce de l'école j'aurais accepté d'y jouer beaucoup plus tôt »

« S'il te plait Magnus… » J'ai commencé, essayant de rester neutre « Tu n'aurais pas accepté. Et je me demande toujours pourquoi tu as accepté de toute façon. Ce n'est pas pour ta côte de popularité, pas vrai ? »

« Non… » Un léger sourire au coin de la bouche, il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose dans mon oreille « C'est parce que tes propos sont très convainquant »

« Magnus ! » M'écriai-je, une légère rougeur prenant place sur mes joues « Pas ici »

« Comme tu voudras _Darling_ » Il replaça une mèche de cheveux dernière mon oreille « J'ai l'intention d'avoir ma récompense plus tard »

« Ma… »

« Magnus, tu peux venir ici une seconde » Ms. Blackwell nous regardait, de la curiosité dans ses yeux noisettes. Magnus acquiesça juste et descendit de la table. Je commençais à travailler sur les arbres pour la pièce.

OOO

 **MagnusPointDeVue :**

« Ok, commençons les répétitions, tout le monde est prêt ? » Chacun hocha la tête tandis que nous nous rassemblions sur la scène. « Lacey tu commences à la scène 3 »

« Tony, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Quand mon frère va le découvrir… il va nous tuer tout les deux » Sa voix était remplie de douceur et de peur. Je dois admettre qu'elle était vraiment douée pour mettre ses émotions à l'œuvre.

« N'aie crainte Marie, je ne le laisserais pas nous séparer » Lui ai-je dis, essayant de la regarder avec des émotions que je ne ressentais pas « Ni mes amis. Je me battrais pour nous deux »

« Et je me battrais à tes côtés » Elle attrapa ma main et entremêla nos doigts. « Je t'aime. Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je t'aime Tony »

« Et je t'aime Marie »

« Stop » Interrompit Ms. Blackwell. « Magnus vient ici deux minutes »

« Oui ? » Je regardais derrière elle où se trouvait Alexander, en train de peindre un arbre. Il était tellement concentré sur son travaille. Il avait l'air mignon avec la peinture verte et marron étalée sur ses bras et sur son jean. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » Je sortis de mon admiration et regardais la professeur, plutôt embarrassé. « C'est ce que je pensais »

« Désolé… vous disiez ? »

« Je disais que tu avais besoin de mettre plus d'émotions dans ton jeu d'acting » Elle me pointa une chaise pour que je m'asseye. Alors que j'étais en train de faire comme ordonné, elle s'assit elle-même sur la chaise en face de moi « Tu dis tes paroles sans aucune crédibilité. Regarde Lacey » Mes yeux vagabondèrent dans la direction où la jeune fille était en train de discuter avec une autre fille « Elle est Marie. L'amour de la vie de Tony. L'amour de ta vie. Tu dois entrer dans la peau de ton personnage, dans la tête de Tony »

« J'essai, Ms. B. J'essai vraiment… mais je ne sais pas… » Aec passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant pour donner ce côté sexy.

« Imagine Alec » Je la regardais, perdu. Elle me souriait, regardant ensuite Alexander « Quand tu parles à Lacey dans le rôle de Tony imagine toi qu'elle est Alec est que tu es en train de lui parler »

« Je… » Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand à ses mots. Comment est-ce qu'elle a su ?

« J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais. Avec cette admiration, cette passion, cette affection, même de l'amour. »

« C'est aussi évident ? » Lui ai-je demandé d'une petite voix. Elle secoua juste sa tête.

« La façon dont tu le regardes est la façon dont Tony devrait regarder Marie » Me dit-elle, tapotant mon épaule « Imagine-toi dire ces mots à Alec »

OOO

Nous conduisions dans un silence agréable jusqu'à chez moi. J'étais en train de penser aux mots de Ms. Blackwell. Est-ce que je regarde vraiment Alec avec cette passion, cette admiration et cet amour ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis amoureux de lui ? Mais comme je suis censée le savoir ? Je ne suis jamais vraiment tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Est-ce que ça peut arriver si vite ? Ca ne fait que trois semaines que nous sommes ensemble. Est-ce que l'amour à déjà eu le temps de s'installer ?

« Tout va bien Mags ? » Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées. Je réalise alors qu'il s'est garé sur mon allée.

« Je vais bien _Darling_. Allons à l'intérieur. »

Nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur et avons salué ma mère. Aujourd'hui elle était de service de nuit au restaurant. C'était une bonne nouvelle qu'elle ait son propre business avec la mère de Ragnor. Nous nous dirigeâmes directement dans ma chambre. C'était une bonne chose que je me sois souvenu qu'Alec était supposé venir aujourd'hui et que j'aille nettoyer ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, je suis quelqu'un de bordélique.

« Bonjour Chairman » Alec se pencha pour caresser mon chat derrière les oreilles, lui tirant un petit ronronnement. « Alors… on devrait commencer à étudier ? »

« Je crois… » Je m'approchais de lui lors qu'il s'assit sur mon lit. Je m'assis à ses côtés, plaçant ma main sur la sienne « Que je veux faire ça en premier »

Je me penchais pour capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes. Comme à chaque fois, le baiser était lent au début. Une nouvelle fois, je découvrais la forme de ses lèvres. Ni trop épaisses, ni trop fine. Leur douceur était idéale. Après un long moment nous nous sommes éloignés tandis que je caressais la joue rosie d'Alec avec mon pouce.

« Je veux continuer à faire ça toute la journée » J'ai dis, recevant un petit sourire adorable de sa part. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué ce week-end _sweet-pea_ »

« Sweet pea ? »

« J'essaie de te trouver de nouveaux surnom adorables » Je posais un baiser sur son nez

« Sweet pea… non. Tien t'en au _Darling_ si tu le dois » J'hochais simplement la tête. Alec sortit son livre de math tandis que je lançais un regard de travers à ce dis livre. « Quoi ? Tu sais que tu dois étudier. Ton dernier test est dans trois jours. »

« Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiis » Il y avait une légère complainte dans ma voix « mais les maths c'est tellement ennuyant »

« Plus tard on termine, le moins de temps on aura pour… les choses plaisantes » Il me fit un clin d'œil, rougissant furieusement. J'adorais quand il était taquin. Ca le rendait encore plus sexy. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, rendant son visage encore plus rouge, avant de sortir mon propre livre.

« Alors… commençons mon sexy tuteur »

Alec était en train de m'expliquer la trigonométrie. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais échoué. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, alors nous sommes rapidement passés à un autre sujet. Nous entamions presque notre seconde heure d'études quand je voulus faire une pause. Alors qu'Alec était assis sur le lit, adossé à la tête de lit je plaçais ma main sur son genou. Il posa son livre et me regarda, confus.

« Monsieur, pouvons-nous faire une pause ? » Demandais-je, joueur. « J'ai été un gentil garçon et ai tout appris »

« O…Ok… faisons… faisons une pause » Bégaya-t-il. Je m'assis en face de lui et plaça ma main sur sa nuque. Doucement, je le rapprochais de moi, lui donnant une opportunité d'arrêter s'il le voulait. Mais Alec n'avait pas du tout ça en tête. Il se pencha vers moi et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Embrasser Alec était comme goûter du miel, de la barbe à papa et de la menthe en même temps. Et quel magnifique goût, auquel je devenais addict. Précautionneusement, je léchais sa lèvre inférieure, juste pour voir s'il me laissait glisser ma langue à l'intérieur. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore fais un French Kiss, parce que tout était nouveau pour Alec, et je n'étais lui à le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas faire. Mais mec, Alec me surprit quand il ouvrit sa bouche. Une fois que ma langue fut à l'intérieur, je la touchais doucement à celle d'Alexander. Je faisais de petit mouvement vers sa langue, et finalement, celle-ci commença à bouger en synchro avec la mienne, avec difficulté, mais il essayait. Très doucement, je l'ai allongé sur le lit, le regardant droit dans les yeux, essayant de trouvé n'importe quel signe de désaccord, mais il n'y en eu aucun. Je plaçais un de mes genoux entre les jambes du garçon, essayant toujours de voir s'il était d'accord. Aussi loin que je voyais, il l'était. Il l'était encore même plus. Alors que nous nous embrassions je sentis un touché froid sur ma colonne, ce qui me donna des frissons. Alec enleva immédiatement sa main et se recula de moi.

« Désolé » Murmura t-il, essayant de retrouver son souffle et rougissant furieusement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as juste les mains froides _baby_ » Soufflais-je. Nous nous étions embrassé un long moment. Sois je manquais d'entrainement, sois Alec pouvait me couper le souffle.

« Wow » Souri-t-il

« Et bien, mes talents pour les baisers sont généralement décris d'une meilleure façon mais tu es tellement mignon que je vais accepter ce wow » Alec plaça ses mains sur son visage rouge, alors qu'un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres « _Sweetheart_ ne te cache pas de moi. Laisse moi voir tes petites joues toutes rouges. »

« Noooooon » Sourit-il alors que j'essayais d'enlever ses mains. J'y parvins finalement. Son visage était tellement rouge, que ça le rendait encore plus mignon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres.

« Sucré » Il me regarda, un peu confus « Tes lèvres sont sucré, comme mon petit bonbon personnel »

« Oh mon dieu… » Il y avait de la gêne dans sa voix, alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de l'embarrasser. « Mais… mais moi aussi j'ai bien aimé » Chuchota t-il, alors que mon sourire prit plus d'ampleur.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis si on recommence ? » Je reçu un petit hochement de tête, avant que nos lèvres ne rentrent encore en contact.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique, quand il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, et qu'il plaça ses mains froides sous mon tee-shirt. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup de mouvement, gardant juste ses mains sur le bas de mon dos. Similairement, je glissais mes mains le long de ses bras, avant de m'arrêter à l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Je l'ai légèrement levé, et centimètres par centimètres touché la peau en dessous. C'était doux, comme j'avais pu l'assumer. Caressant doucement ses côtés j'observais ses réactions. Il frissonnait légèrement, sa respiration s'accélérant.

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? » J'ai demandé, incertain quand nous nous sommes écartés.

« Ou… oui » Et nous nous embrassions de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut plus court qu'avant. Alexander fut le premier à s'éloigner « On devrait… » Sa respiration était erratique « On devrait retourner aux études »

« Oh _Darling_ , mais j'étudie. J'étudie ton anatomie » Plaisantais-je, plaçant des baisers sur ses joues, son nez, son front et finalement ses lèvres roses.

« Tu devrais étudier les maths, pas l'anatomie » Je lui ai souris, lui faisant un clin d'œil joueur.

« Ouvre encore ta bouche, et j'étudierais les maths. J'étudierais la longueur de ta langue, la taille et le volume de ta bouche » Il me regardait, la bouche béante « Tu vois, tout les besoins mathématiques »

« Mais tu ne réussiras pas ton test en sachant ces choses là » Me résonna t-il. Ca me fit rouler les yeux, mais j'ai finalement cédé. Et avec ça, nous sommes retourné à étudier les maths.

Une heure après nous avions enfin terminé. Je suis sur de réussir mon test avec tout ce qu'Alec m'a fait réviser intensément. Je l'ai accompagné en bas et, avant qu'il ne sorte, écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il m'embrassa vivement en retour. J'étais certain qu'il m'embrasserait comme ça pour toujours mais malheureusement la mère d'Alec l'a appelé, lui demandant de rentrer à la maison maintenant.

« Je te verrais demain ? » Il gardait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, me souriant timidement.

« Je te verrais demain _Darling_. »

Après qu'il est quitté ma maison je me suis dirigé vers le salon, voyant ma mère se préparer pour le travaille.

« Comment s'est passé la journée ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac rouge.

« Incroyable maman » Elle leva un sourcil « J'ai étudié avec Alec. Je vais réussir ce test »

« C'est bien. Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé ce garçon. Il a une si bonne influence sur toi »

« Oui, en effet. Il est bon pour moi. »

* * *

Désolé pour le retard. Je dois vous avouez que je bosse beaucoup depuis la rentrée et que mon temps libre se fait de plus en plus rare et que (c'est vrai) j'ai un peu oublié cette traduction. Je vais faire de mon possible pour finir de traduire le chapitre 12 au plus vite


End file.
